Phantom Monk
by ImagiRaine14
Summary: COMPLETE Someone's after Goku's life but Sanzo and the others are helpless. Who will they run to? Who will they trust? Will they be able to save Goku before he lose his life?
1. Chapter One

Gensomaden Saiyuki is not mine and so are the charas, their weapons, clothes, etc, etc, etc.

******************************************Phantom Monk****************************************

The night's mysteriously foggy and cold that Sanzo and the others were glad to find a town to spend the night. It was an odd town to say the least. People stared at them cautiously when they came, townsmen shot a glare at them when they got down from Hakuryuu. They don't like the town a bit but they had no choice but to stay. The inn was a little one with tiny rooms cramped up inside. The night is getting deep and they all have to go to sleep. Though tired from a hard day's journey, they can't sleep. Danger seemed to lurk around the corners of the rooms, like there are eyes in the shadows behind them. They have to be careful, they know it. They must be very, very careful…

"Ne Hakkai, where will you sleep?" 

Goku asked looking at the brunette. The inn has limited rooms and some travelers chanced to end up in the inn due to the weather that there are only three vacant rooms left.

"You go use the bed. I'll be comfortable here by the window." Hakkai replied with a smile.

"You sure?" the brunette nodded.

***********************************************************************************************************

Bells sounded clearly, yet softly in the mist. Goku looked around for a sign of any person but there was none.

"Who's there?" bells continued to ring, now it sounds louder, closer.

"Show yourself!" The heretic grasped his weapon ready for any attack. He must be ready for any youkai attack. Again bells sounded.

A form emerged from the mist, yet still shrouded by the shadows. 

"Who are you?" repeated Goku.

"I am here to finish you off." Said a low voice.

"Let's just see you try." Goku said with confidence as he started to attack.

The figure just stood and when Goku's nearing, pointed a staff to him. Bells sounded again. Goku felt stiff, and felt his strength leaving his body. Slowly he falls to the ground.

"Ne, Where am I?" He asked as he regained his consciousness. 

T here was no answer, only an echo. Again he asked the same question but still, nothing happened. He tried to get up but he can't move his arms. It was dark and he could not see a thing. Panic raced into his mind. Again he tried to move but still can't. Chains clinked as he moved. He groped for the chains and found out it was bound to him. It was dark, no one's around. He tried to shout, but nothing happened. He's trapped…

"Let me out of here!!!" He felt the floor hard on his face.

"Goku! Ne, are you okay?" 

Goku opened his eyes and saw Sanzo beside him looking worried.

"Hai. What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare. I tried to wake you up but failed so I called Gojyo and Sanzo, even they can't make you wake." Hakkai explained.

"What was it all about?" Sanzo asked.

"Uhm… the usual nightmare I had since I killed you guys before." He lied.

"I thought it had stopped." Gojyo said.

"Yeah it has. But it came back this night." He replied quietly

"Must've been the weather." Hakkai said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. It must have been the weather Hakkai, it must have been."

After a while of convincing that he'll be okay, Sanzo and Gojyo went back into their rooms. 

***********************************************************************************************************

Rained poured hard the next day. They were unable to leave town because of the weather and so must have to stay there for another day. 

"Can we go now?" Goku asked looking outside the window.

"We won't make it far with this rain. It's getting stronger by the minute." Hakkai said.

"I'm hungry." The heretic complained.

"Come on. Let's go get some food." Gojyo chimed in after looking at the serious (nearly murderous because of the rain) look on Sanzo's face.

"I don't like this place a bit." Sanzo said when Gojyo and Goku were out of the room.

"Nani?" Hakkai asked the blonde. Sanzo looked at him.

"Something's going on, but I can't put my finger on it." Hakkai did not answer.

"As soon as this rain stops, we'll get the hell out of here." Sanzo said. Hakkai seeing the monk's serious look nodded.

*********************************************************************************************************** Gojyo and Goku managed to get into the inn's kitchen to get some food. No one's around so they were able to pick the stuff they want. Just as they were leaving the kitchen, a cold gust of wind seemed to sweep past Goku and he heard the soft ringing of bells. Worried, he spun around but saw no one. He shrugged and followed Gojyo without looking back. But again, he heard the bells ring beside him, yet no one's there. Starting to feel scared, he kept up with Gojyo and decided to stay close to him. At the foot of the stairs leading to their room, Goku saw something outside the window.

"Ne Gojyo," he called.

"Nani saru?" 

"Er, do you see anything on the other side of the window over there?" he asked pointing to the window.

"Well, aside from droplets of water and wet, empty roads, there's nothing. What did you see?"

"I thought I saw somebody, but it may have been the rain." He said uncertainly.

"It must've been your stomach saru. Come on we need to get these food upstairs."

Goku looked at the window one last time but nothing was there. He hurriedly followed Gojyo up the flight of stairs. He dislikes this town more and more each minute. After the dream he had, he doesn't feel safe anymore. Something's coming, he knows that now. And he will have to face it when it does. 

***********************************************************************************************************

The rain had stopped and the Sanzo-ikkou are now soundly asleep. A shadowy figure materialized in front of Goku's bed. 

"A heretic. A herald of misfortune and bad luck to all." It was a man's voice, coarse, and low that it is merely a whisper.

"I know who you are, and for that, you shall be punished."

Bells sounded from his staff, and a second later, the figure vanished.

***********************************************************************************************************

By dawn, the rain started to fall again, but this time harder. Hakkai woke up upon the feeling of uneasiness in his surroundings. He looked around and hurriedly went into Sanzo's door.

"Sanzo wake up! Goku's missing!" He said pounding on the door. The door opened quickly.

"What?!?" 

The two quickly searched the place for any sign of the boy. He's not inside the inn or the kitchen. They are losing hope when Hakkai spotted something.

"Over there, beside the tree. I think I could see him." He called.

"Outside? In the rain?" Sanzo asked.

"Yes. I think it's him." The two dashed to the place and saw Goku terribly soaked.

"Kami. How did he get here? I have locked our door last night."

"Probably sleepwalking." Sanzo said matter-of-factly

"Come on let's get him inside."  


Sanzo carried Goku back to the inn as Hakkai prepared clothes for the heretic. They are about to leave the boy alone when a shriek filled the room.

"Let me out of here!!!!!!" Sanzo and Hakkai turned around and saw Goku thrashing in his bed.

"Let me out!!!!!" Again the boy screamed.

"Goku stop it!" Sanzo said trying to calm him down.

"Goku, Goku wake up!" Came Hakkai's voice next.

"Where am I?" Goku asked as he finally woke.

"You're here with us Goku." Hakkai assured him as he saw the terrified look in the boy's golden eyes.

"What happened?"

"I—I had-t-this-ter—rib—le night—mare….." Goku stuttered as he fell unconscious into Sanzo's arms.

"Goku?" Hakkai felt the boy's temperature.

"He's burning with fever." The brunette spoke slowly.

***********************************************************************************************************

Inside Sanzo's room, Hakkai and Gojyo waited for Sanzo to arrive from town

"We have to get the hell out of here as soon as possible." At last came Gojyo's voice.

"Now? But Goku's fever what about it?"

"The situation's getting creepier by the second. I don't feel that safe here anymore" Just then Sanzo burst into the room. 

"Where the hell is Goku?" He asked trying to catch his breath.

"Obviously in his room." Gojyo said casually.

"What the-" then he dashed towards the boy'd room.

"Matte Sanzo!" Hakkai called.

They ran towards Goku's room and were surprised to see a cloaked figure standing beside the bed of the boy. Sanzo quickly fired a shot but the figure was so fast, the bullet hit the wall. The three were about to make an attack when mist filled the room, , and a second later engulfed the figure. Sanzo rushed to Goku's side to see if any injuries were made but heaved a silent sigh of relief upon seeing the heretic still asleep. Meanwhile, Hakkai walked towards Sanzo to ask him questions.

"Shit! It's him alright."

"You knew him?" Hakkai asked puzzled. 

"Sort of."

"What kind of an answer is that?" Gojyo exclaimed with rising temper 

" Well, I was walking from town when I saw this weirdo standing beside a shop. He was glaring at me. I never saw his face coz he's wearing a heavy cloak Even if I am out of his line of sight, I could still feel his eyes. As I was going back, the town square was filled with people that I had to push my way through the crowd. I was halfway through when I heard somebody whispering to me, 'take a good care of that heretic boy. You may just one day find him dead.' There was something evil in the voice that I stared around to look. I found the same cloaked guy a few feet ahead from me. My blood froze, I knew he would come after Goku so I hurried here."

"And you were right, he did come after Goku." Hakkai said silently.

"But what for? Not a single dumb person knows us here! I'll bet it's one of the henchmen of that damned Homura."

"I don't think so Gojyo, he has his own motive."

"Another person to be careful of." Sighed Hakkai.

"We're leaving this stupid town tomorrow, no matter what." 

They all looked at the sleeping Goku with concerned eyes. Rain started to pour down very hard, looking at the distance, the cloaked figure smiled and started to walk away. Soft tingling of bells were heard, not by any of the people in town, nor the three friends, the bells were heard by one person alone, the one person he's after, the heretic boy Goku.

***********************************************************************************************************

A/N: Well, nothing much for the first chapter. Hope you guyz liked it.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Ei thanks a lot to the reviews!!! Hope you like this chappy as well. I made this as fast as I can. Love you all guys!!!!! Btw, this chappy is for the Saiyuki guys (as I call them secretly), the rest of the class of IV Leadership batch 04, and of course all my readers!!!!!!!!! 

*Ethereal tenshii: Thanks! Sorry but I can't take that freak away from Goku, he likes to tail him wherever he goes. ^_~

*Merf: What can I say, but a big, big, thanks!!!!!

*Saiyuki G.H.S.G: Thanks a lot, really!!!!!!! Er, what does G.H.S.G. means? (Goku, Homura, Sanzo, Goku?) Gomen, just curious. 

*Koinu-Chan: Thanks a lot for the review and for putting this on your fave list. Thanks, thanks, and thanks!

Now on with it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***********************************************************************************************************

Homura waited impatiently for the reports of his two subordinates until at last; Zenon and Shien presented themselves in front of the fighting god.

"No news at all?" Asked Homura.

"None, no traces were left. But he's out there somewhere." Zenon said

"What will be your action?" Shien asked.

"Nothing. We'll just wait here until we hear some news. He'll be doing his move sooner or later. So no matter what, we'll be able to find him. But for now, let's be back to our old targets." A sly smile formed in his lips.

***********************************************************************************************************

"Ne Goku, feeling better?" Hakkai asked looking at the heretic.

"Hai. Thanks to you guys."

The Sanzo-ikkou drove away from the town the next morning. Goku's still suffering from a light fever but Sanzo was eager to go. None told Goku about the cloaked figure that stood near him nor the fact that someone might be after him. Those are to be kept secret. For now that is…

"I'm starving. I want some food!" the heretic whined.

"As you can see, we're in the middle of nowhere Mr. Saru." Gojyo said.

"Shut up you mouths." Barked Sanzo. Then the jeep halted.

"Ne Hakkai what's wrong?" The redhead asked.

"The way's blocked. A bunch of fallen logs and trees are on the road. We can't pass through."

"Does that means we have to take the long way?" Gojyo asked.

"I'm afraid so Gojyo." The brunette said backing up. Sanzo became more irritated.

"What?!?! I'm about to die starving!!!!!!" the boy whined.

The next few miles were traveled in silence, as Goku grew tired and fell asleep. Sanzo exchanged seats with Gojyo to support the sleeping boy throughout the journey. Reaching for his forehead, Sanzo felt the remains of the fever still lingers in Goku. Glancing around the surroundings, he made sure that the weird fellow they found in Goku's room is nowhere near them. But Sanzo's mind is telling him a different thing. 

"If that creature isn't here, he's planning something big." Sanzo thought.

They reached the next town barely before the sun disappeared, and everyone was thankful. It will be hard going through the dark roads and forests when you know someone's watching your every move. They booked three rooms for the night. One for Gojyo, One for Hakkai, and one will be for Sanzo and Goku. The monk seems determined to watch the boy as closely as possible everytime. He can't afford to endanger the boy's life anymore, not after what happened. 

***********************************************************************************************************

Goku started to drift into a peaceful sleep knowing Sanzo's with him and the other two are just on the other side of the wall. They will protect him, he will be safe with them, and they will never let anyone harm him. Slowly his citrine eyes closed, sleep engulfed him and he surrendered. There's nothing to fear now; he's safe from anything, anyone. Or so he thought. Sanzo, Hakkai and Gojyo can protect him in the real world, but in his dreams, he's alone, trapped in his own unconscious state of mind. There's no one to help him. No one…

"Goku." A voice called.

"Dare da?" Goku asked squinting in the dark.

"Goku." Again the voice uttered but it seems to be moving away.

"Ne, where are you?" again the boy asked.

The voice faded until nothing was heard. Goku stood puzzled in the darkness. There's no sign of anything. No movements, no voices, only pure sinister darkness that hides evil in every corner.

"Goku." Again the voice was heard, now followed by tingling of bells.

"Follow me." It continued.

The boy asked where a lot of times but got no answer. Goku waited and waited, until when he's about to ask another question, something happened. A thin white light appeared in front of him. It became wider by the second until it formed a path in the dark. Again, the voice sounded, luring Goku to follow the light. The boy followed with no questions asked. His movements are stiff, and eyes glazed as if his mind trailed off somewhere. The voice called for him as he took one step at a time like a mechanical doll.

***********************************************************************************************************

Sanzo peacefully sleeps beside a dresser. He did not hear Goku's footsteps nor the loud creaking of the wooden door. Gojyo and Hakkai are in their respective rooms, both sound asleep as well. A grey mist filled their rooms as they sleep, making them numb and drawn to their dreams. Goku continued to walk outside the inn with eyes closed. 

"Come closer little one." The voice said kindly, the bells did not stop

"Something awaits you here." Goku continued to walk as if in a trance

"Only a few steps more, Goku. Only a few steps more."

Goku made a halt in front of the silhouetted being. The cloaked figure motioned for one more step and Goku followed. Then, his eyes turned back to their normal state as a cold hand grasped his arm. Goku looked up to see his attacker but only saw two pools of burning crimson eyes looking down to him. He yelped and made for a run, but the creature still holds his hand and pulled him with immense force.

***********************************************************************************************************

The sun's rays touched Sanzo's face that morning. He had a good night's sleep last night. Beautiful dreams, a peaceful feeling, it was long since he last felt those things. He turned to look at Goku and went white when he found the bed empty.

"What the hell…" He dashed outside and pounded on Hakkai's room.

"Hakkai, Hakkai!" Sanzo called before the brunette opened the door.

"Is anything wrong?"

"Goku!" Sanzo said but Hakkai continued.

"He's missing am I right?" Sanzo gave him a puzzled but suspicious look.

"The look on your face says so." 

"Come on let's find him." Sanzo said and they both ran outside.

They first searched the inn and the surrounding areas but no results. They were standing in front of the inn's door trying to figure out where could the boy go when a man talking to his companion passed in front of them.

"There are lots of people there. There had been an accident I presume. A body was found in a pool of blood half an hour ago but no one recognizes the boy…" Sanzo's blood froze.

"Did you say a boy?" Sanzo asked the man, his eyes hidden in his golden locks.

"Yes. It was found below the broken bridge earlier this morning. It seems the boy's dead."

At these words Sanzo darted away ignoring Hakkai and the man.

"What's wrong with him?" the man's companion asked.

"Nothing. I'm sorry for this but thank you anyway for the news." Hakkai said politely before catching up with Sanzo.

A crowd circled the place where Goku lay unconscious and bleeding. Sanzo pushed his way to get to the boy and check on him. Hakkai came and saw what happened froze in his position. Sanzo took the boy in his arms and carried him away from the crowd. Hakkai followed.

***********************************************************************************************************

Hakkai ran towards the inn but halted when he saw Sanzo lagging behind. He paused and took a good look at his friend. Sanzo's steps were slow and his gaze down at the boy. Hakkai did not see it but tears slowly fell from the monk's violet eyes to the boy's skin. Hakkai knowing every second counts, ran towards Sanzo and took the boy from his arms. Sanzo did not complain or anything, he just continued walking aimlessly with eyes cast down at the thought of losing the boy. Once inside their room, Hakkai healed all of Goku's wounds quickly and laid him down the bed. His pulse is weak but he knows the boy will soon recover and regain consciousness. After some time, Sanzo entered the room still dazed. Gojyo upon seeing him blocked his way and gave him a hard punch.

"Dammit Sanzo! Goku's about to die and you are like that?!?! What the stupid hell ever happened to that corrupt monk I know?" He said as Sanzo hit the wall.

"Come on, what stinking thought came into that brain of yours? Goku is about to die and you, the one who is supposed to take care of him did what? Hell, Nothing!! You were just walking like a fool never minding the helpless boy you were carrying! If Hakkai here hadn't snatched him away from you, I'm terribly sure Goku's all cold and dead by now!!!!" Gojyo's words seemed to have no effect on Sanzo as he still sat by the wall.

"Gojyo stop it. You can't blame Sanzo." Hakkai said softly trying to subdue the taboo child's anger.

***********************************************************************************************************

Darkness came and spread all over town. It's all quiet and mysterious. Hakkai and Gojyo are taking turns watching both Sanzo and Goku for the night. This is getting more and more dangerous. Not knowing your opponent is bad enough, not knowing when or where he will strike is worse. Despair starts to creep in their whole being as if devouring all their hopes. Hidden somewhere, a cloaked figure is smiling to himself, a feeling of contentment written in his face. 

"This is just the beginning Goku. This is just the beginning."

***********************************************************************************************************

Homura is again hearing his subordinates report that they when a thought crossed Zenon's mind.

"I heard Son Goku had been injured badly last night." Homura's eyes opened.

"What did you say?" the kami asked.

"Fell from a broken bridge last night. Must be not in his right state of mind. He's not that stupid to do that." Zenon continued.

"Maybe it's him. Attacked Goku while he's asleep. Always his strategy" Shien suggested.

"Yes. It must be him." Homura answered softly

"What will we do now?" Shien asked.

"We'll go after him. You two find where he is right now. We still have an unfinished business with each other."

***********************************************************************************************************

A/N: Arrrr, I only have one thing to say before I go, and that is HARAHETTA!!!!! Well, Goku's mysterious attacker will be unveiled next chappy so please watch out for it! And please tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Okay, this chappy was a bit late because of some inevitable pre-college thingies to do. Yeah unending medical check-ups (gives me the hunch they really want to find out if a prospective student is human or not. yeah as if chains pop out of my hand every now and then or can eat anything in sight….). I really want to go back to high school!!!!!!!!! Okay before I make up my mind to make a deal with Goku (I'll be needing him to eat the premises of the college), I better start with this fic to get my mind of that thing they call college. Hope you like this…. Please don't kill me for not updating for a while. This is for all of you!!!!!!

Jen-chan: Thanks for the review!!!!!!!!

Koinu-Chan: Hey, thanks a lot for the review!!!!!! And sorry 'bout the idea I didn't mean it. Gomen.

Ethereal-tenshi: Thanks for the advice, really made me realize I was going way too fast!!!!!!!!!!

Katie: Hehehehe, I think Gojyo got your message, he's letting Sanzo alone now. ^_~

Lirin-Chan: Thanks a lot for the review and for this and A Twist from Fate. Glad you liked it. And thanks for adding AtfF as one of your fave stories!!!!!!! 

***********************************************************************************************************

The next morning, Hakkai checked Sanzo's room. He heaved a deep sigh of relief when he saw no disturbances and when everything looked normal. However, Sanzo's still in shock after what happened and is currently crouching where they left him before. He closed the door and slowly made his way to his room. Minutes after, the rays of the sun finally nudged Goku from his slumber and made the lids of his eyes flutter open. Not knowing what happened, the boy tried to get up but experienced pain when some of his bruises were unintentionally hit. Still puzzled, he looked around and saw Sanzo sitting at the far side of the room his face hidden from view. Goku made his way to the blonde and gently prodded him. 

"Sanzo… San~zo." He said prodding the monk.

"Sanzo Harahetta!!!!!" he said raising his voice.

Still there was no answer. Goku decided to part the hair that blocks Sanzo's face. He caught the miserable expression left on the monk's face while he sleeps. Wondering if he's alright, Goku again tried to woke him up.

"Sanzo, Homura just popped out of nowhere and grabbed your sutra." He joked, no answer.

"Ne, Hakuryuu blew up this morning and we don't have transportation." Again, another failed attempt.

Getting tired of trying, he went outside and knocked Hakkai's room. There's no answer so he tried Gojyo's door. Luckily, the kappa just woke up and opened the door. He let the boy in and tossed an apple to him.

"Ne, what happened to me. I remembered sleeping and some dreams and when I woke up this morning there are bruises all over me." Gojyo looked at him before telling him the whole thing.

Goku was silent as Gojyo narrated his story and was shocked when he learned of its effect on Sanzo. When Hakkai arrived, Goku thanked him for healing his wounds and for taking care of him. And now that Goku's recovering, there's only one problem left before they try to solve the big mystery of Goku's attacker. Sanzo's condition. The day went on with no accidents and they were very much relieved. When the night's deep enough, they all decided to turn in and have some rest. Goku opened the door and looked inside. There, at the exact same spot where he left him, sat Sanzo, the same as before. He heaved a deep sigh before covering his face with his blanket.

***********************************************************************************************************

"Found him yet?" Homura asked, Shien shook his head.

"He's really good at hiding. But nevertheless, we're going to find him. We'll start by tailing Konzen and the others. If he's after Goku, He'll never keep his eyes from them." Homura smirked.

"But if he plans to kill Goku…." Zenon said uncertainly.

"We'll be able to catch him before it happens. And who knows, if Konzen will be after him, I can finish my work faster. Kill the two people I loathe most."

***********************************************************************************************************

Another morning sun rose from the east. For others it's just another ordinary day but not for someone sitting in his own world of oblivion. Sanzo at last felt the hot rays of the sun touch his cheek and slowly drew him from his state. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Goku lying asleep in his bed. He strode towards it and watched the boy thinking that Goku's still unconscious. Moments later, Goku's eyes opened and the blurred features of the monk slowly came into sight.

"Sanzo?" the boy asked still squinting.

"Sanzo, you're okay now!!!! You terrified us sitting there doing nothing for a long time!" he continued knowing sitting up.

"Are you feeling okay now?" was the casual question. Goku nodded.

Sanzo looked at him for some time and upon the realization that he's not dreaming and Goku's safe from harm, threw his arms around the boy and held him tight. Goku, with blood rushing to his face did not know what to do or say, seconds later, Sanzo loosened his grip and questioned the boy.

"When did you wake up?"

"Yesterday. I saw you sitting there and I tried to wake you up but failed. So I went to look for Hakkai who went out and ended up with Gojyo who told me everything." He narrated, the flush still on his cheeks

"Did he tell you about your attacker?" Goku nodded.

"Yes. The truth is, I always see him in my dreams ever since we left that spooky town. Good thing my dreams are not troubled by the time I was unconscious." Goku said smiling.

"You were sleepwalking that night. Can you remember your dream?"

"Well, I saw him again and he's coaxing me to follow him. I fought myself but when I heard the bells, I felt numb and just followed his bidding. When I was in front of him, I somehow snapped out of it and saw his eyes. I was about to run when he caught my arm and pulled me. And that's all I can remember." 

"His eyes, you said you saw his eyes, what are they like?" Sanzo asked with a firm tone.

"They're blood red." Just then the door opened and red eyes and hair appeared. Goku's attention was turned to the door.

"Waaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku exclaimed throwing a bowl to the opened door. Sanzo looked at the door in confusion. 

"What the hell is that for?!?!?" Gojyo asked

***********************************************************************************************************

That afternoon, the four decided to get back to the road. The usual bickering of Gojyo and Goku can never be avoided so as the loud thump of Sanzo's harisen or the gunshots. They know they have another foe to worry about but the day is so bright and cheerful it slipped out of their minds. He does his move once the sun's disappearing or when it's dark. He will never show up now. No, it's a pleasant and perfect day, pleasant because Goku's wounds are healed and Sanzo's in his usual corrupt self again. And it's perfect, perfect for them to meet their adversary.

"Get the hell off me Saru!!!!" Gojyo bellowed when the boy stood on his shoulders in order to reach for a fruit from a high branch.

"There, I missed it. If you just stood still you stupid ero-kappa!"

"Do I look like a chair or a ladder saru????" 

"No, you look like a COCKROACH!!!!!" Goku shouted and dodged from the redhead's grasp. Sanzo took out his harisen and made a powerful swing that landed on both Goku and Gojyo's heads.

"Maa, stop it guys." Hakkai said smiling at them.

The road seemed endless but it's not a case for the four. They kept on doing their best for the rest of the ride. Hakkai minding the road, Goku and Gojyo teasing each other every thirty seconds, and Sanzo getting pissed off every thirty seconds. It is as if there are no threats on Goku, it's like any other day for the Sanzo-ikkou. There are loads of hours more before the sun sets, there will be time. Besides, they have decided to watch the boy closely. They'll be ready for that cloaked guy, they'll be ready when he comes. And come he did.

"What's that?!?!" Goku asked, as a shiver ran down his spine.

"What?" Sanzo asked frantically.

"Bells. I can hear them again. It's the same one every time." The boy said his face getting pale.

"Damn he's here." Sanzo observed gripping his gun.

Hakkai stopped Hakuryuu and the four strained their eyes and ears for any sign of movement. There's none. No bells no red eyes, just the road. Goku knew perfectly well that his attacker is now here, ready to strike soon. But he'll be ready this time. Again bells sounded.

"There it is again. Heard it?"

"I can't hear anything." Hakkai remarked.

"Same here." 

"Sanzo, how bout you?" the blonde shook his head.

"Only Goku hears it. It's a definite sign that he's here right now and the only one who can hear him is his target." Goku's face became paler.

"We meet at last Sanzo-ikkou." Came a voice from seemingly everywhere.

"Dare da?" Sanzo called looking around.

"Does it matter? My only purpose is that heretic and not you." 

A thick mist surrounded them as bells sounded clearly, now for everyone to hear. A figure emerged from the mist in front of them carrying a staff with bells in his hands. The four tried to take a better look but with a mist like that, it's quite impossible. 

"Itai!!!!" Goku cried falling to his knees. 

"Goku!!!!!" Sanzo turned to look at the boy's bleeding arm.

"Hakkai his wound quick!" The brunette dashed towards Goku but was thrown aside by something.

"What kind of crap is this?" Gojyo exclaimed helping Hakkai to his feet.

"Show yoursrelf you coward!!!" the blonde challenged.

Sanzo and Gojyo are bust looking around them as Hakkai closed the boy's wound. After some time, bells sounded again and they all felt a strong gust of wind blew past them tossing them in different directions. The four struggled to get up but invisible hands knocked them out to the ground.

***********************************************************************************************************

"At last, the time to end your life." The man said drawing near to where Goku is.

"Not so fast, we still have a score to settle right?" a voice behind him sounded.

"Homura." His voice sounded surprised but it has a hint of amusement too.

"We can have a deal if you like, I get the sutra and the boy, while you, get the other three." The other one laughed.

"I won't trust you a bit youbastard." He snapped.

Sanzo stirred and looked around. He heard voices but is having a hard time seeing through the mist. He stood up and followed the trail of the voices. There he saw Goku, lying unconscious under a tree and nest to him stood his attacker having a conversation with another person. He squinted and was able to recognize the fighting god. Clenchig his fists, he silently made his way near the two and waited for the opportune time to attack.

"If you agree with me, I'll forget all the problems you caused." A sly smile appeared on the fighting god's lips.

"Just get me the boy and the sutra, then you're free." 

"I know you well enough Homura. All your words are trash." Sanzo quietly agreed.

"My goal is this bearer of bad luck and get rid of it. He doesn't deserve to live." 

Sanzo hearing the words, quickly gripped his gun and fired it. Homura, knowing Sanzo's around disappeared while Sanzo did not stop shooting. The figure fell limp and the mist slowly disappeared. Minutes later, all four of them gathered around their captive ready to find out his identity. Sanzo, pulled of the cloak and the man's face and nature was revealed. He has a mass of untidy raven black hair, gaunt face the color of chalk, and long ugly scars that marred his face. He wears a priest's robe that surprised the Sanzo-ikkou and holds a staff with rings that made sounds like those of a bell when waved, tightly in his palm. Clearly he's a monk. They decided to keep him as a prisoner that they will interrogate as soon as he wakes up. They tied him up and throughout their journey, Sanzo and Gojyo watched over him. They found a suitable shack to spend the night where they tied their still knocked out captive in a secure pole while they keep a close watch on him. Midnight came, darkness ruled and the moon's behind the clouds. The Sanzo-ikkou are now asleep though their guards are up and are ready for any surprise. The man opened his eyes that revealed blood red pools that gleamed in a sinister way. He looked from side to side knowing that this is the time to make the perfect escape. Mumbling words to himself, he broke free from the ropes but still did not stand up. He knew that if he did just that, One or more will strike him. But he has another plan.

***********************************************************************************************************

"You and your friends are foolish to think you have me at your mercy." He started.

"You think so?" Goku asked unabashed. Laughter echoed. 

"Don't feel so secured little one, even with your friends you can't fend me. I have a mission and I will finish it."

"Don't be so sure, I can kill you swiftly." Goku smirked.

"Yeah?"

He waved his staff and Goku felt stiff, the phantom monk walked to him and with an evil smile spoke clearly.

"When I get my hands on you, I'll let you suffer greatly before I end your life!" With this, Goku felt himself fall through the darkness.

Goku stood up drenched with sweat. He didn't like his dream at all, he looked around to where their prisoner stayed and his face went pale. Running towards his friends, he woke them up one by one and pointed to the empty corner where their prisoner was last seen. There's nothing, only the cords that they used to tie him. They did not hear anything for if they did, they could've attacked him. The monk disappeared right under their noses and no one could tell his whereabouts. They searched the surroundings for any sign but in vain. Goku, recalling his dream now clearly hears his attacker's last words:

"When you wake up to find me gone, rest assured that the next time you see me, it will be the start of your nightmares. And don't forget to watch your back, because I'm just here, watching every move you make." A shiver ran down his spine as they drive away heavy hearted. The wind's howling and his blood froze when he heard something the wind whispered in his ear.

"By the way, I'll see you in your dreams."

***********************************************************************************************************

At looooooooooong laaaaaaaaasssssssst!!!!!!!!!! Took me over a week to finish this!! My appointment with my dentist to have my teeth treated surely wiped all fanfic ideas in my mind (not to mention no internet for a week waaahhhh!!!!) Oh well, please tell me what you think of this. 


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: First and foremost, I would like to thank my classmates JHDT and CHCT for letting me check my account last May 10. I never noticed that I forgot to change the chapter when I uploaded and so it still said "CHAPTER TWO UP!" even though I have posted the third chapter. And thanks also to our teacher who let us have access to one of the school's computers at nine in the evening. Okay guys this is it, CHAPTER THREE. Lirin-Chan, Thanks a lot and sorry if it took me a while

* * *

Goku wasn't able to sleep peacefully for three nights in a row. The fear of having the monk haunt him in his dreams still lingers in him so does his last words. Though he didn't tell it to his friends, Sanzo could sense the fear growing inside the boy though he never asked. The group is still on their guard if ever the phantom monk appears and tries to grab Goku away. Sanzo told them what the monk want with Goku and the prospect terrifies them. And if the monk agrees to make a deal with Homura, it will be harder to get rid of him.

"HARAHETTA!!!!!!!!" Goku cried s he grabbed Gojyo's arm and tried to take a bite.

"Oi saru, not my arm!!!" Gojyo shrieked pulling his arm away.

"Bastards! Will you shut up?!?!?!?" came the annoyed voice of Sanzo.

"I can't I'm S-T-A-R-V-I-N-G!!!!!!!"

Having enough of the little monkey's endless whining, the Sanzo-ikkou stopped to eat.

"Okay, I'll have everything!!!" Goku automatically said as they sat down.

"Look at those beauties over there, I think I'm not that hungry anymore." Gojyo whistled trying to get up.

"Hey, who the damn stupid hell tied me?!?!?!?!" the kappa shouted finding his feet chained on the chair.

"Nice job hakuryuu!!!!" Goku said wolfing his food and giving the others to the dragonet.

"You stupid monkey!!!!!!!!"

After a mountain of dishes, the group resumed their journey with no exciting happenings. No youkai attack, no Homura appearance, no Kougaiji-tachi around, they life for once seemed perfect, peaceful.

"Arrgghh!!!! Somebody stop this monkey from killing me!!!" Gojyo shouted as Goku chokes him from eating his snack.

"I swear I'll kill you ero-kappa!!!! That takoyaki's mine!!!" Three loud gunshots were heard.

"I'm going to kill you both if you don't stop."

* * *

Night swallowed the sky and the Sanzo-ikkou, seeing no town near, looked for a lace to spend the night and found a cozy cave to stay. Goku, Hkuryuu, and Gojyo are now peacefully sleeping as the remaining two stand watch.

"Isn't it a bit odd?" Hakkai started.

"What?"

"For the past few days, we had no attacks from Kougaiji or Homura. Only from the monk who wants Goku."

"But what troubles me is that monk. He wants to kill Goku badly, he will do anything to achieve it." Hakai sighed.

"Yeah. And if he makes a deal with Homura, we need to expect the worst."

"I doubt it Hakkai. It seems Homura and the monk have unfinished business with each other."

With no more brighter topics to discuss, the two silently watched as dawn breaks.

* * *

"He won't make an arrangement with you?" Shien asked Homura.

"He's stubborn and you know that. But I'm going to make sure his plans will go down the drain."

"Are you planning to kill him soon?"

"Not yet Zenon. I'm going to attack him when he shows himself to Konzen, so that I may kill him, then go after the sutra."

* * *

As the sun rises, the Sanzo-ikkou are all asleep inside the cave. Hakkai and Sanzo, both tired of watching over the others for the whole night are unaware of what's happening around them. Their guards are down, this is the right time to strike….

"Now, no one can stop me from killing you Goku." The phantom monk said appearing at the mouth of the cave.

Seeing the four all vulnerable at this moment, he chanted words and rhymes under his breath. S he finished, he looked at them and saw a glimmering red light on the four's foreheads. A minute later, the red glow vanished earning a sinister smile from the monk.

"No one can stop me now. No one…" his voice echoed as he walked away, bells sounding low.

* * *

"Ohayou minna-san!!!!" Goku cheerfully greeted as he woke up.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Roasted monkey!!" Gojkyo chided starting their bickering.

"How's you sleep?" Hakkai asked smiling his usual smile.

"Fine, no nightmares so far." Goku said eating the friuts laid in front of them.

"This is worse that I thought." Sanzo muttered behind the brunette.

"Nani?"

"Hakkai, we need to be alert at all times. If he's not troubling us or Goku, it means he's preparing for a bigger attack. He want to catch us off-guard."

"Got it."

* * *

They drove to the next town where they decided to spend the night. They booked rooms for each one of them to give Sanzo's harisen and gun a moment's peace. At midday, Sanzo went out to examine the surroundings when a familiar voice called him.

"Nice to see you here Konzen!"

"Homura! What are you doing here, you bastard of a kami!" Sanzo snapped seeing the smirking fighting god.

"You know what I'm after right? So why do you still ask me questions?" Sanzo clenched his fist.

"Shut up!!!" he fired his gun that missed the kami.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, you missed Konzen, now what?" he taunted.

The fight continued for several minutes but then, Sanzo felt his whole body went numb and he stood paralyzed on his place.

"What? Afraid to move?"

"I said shut up!!!!"

He tried to move his arm but failed. Homura noticing the eerie red glow on his opponent's forehead gaped at him.

"That mark, you have been marked by that monk!"

"What the hell are you saying?!?!"

"He uses a special chant to mark people with a seal that makes their body numb and preventing them from making any movements. Konzen, where is Goku?" Sanzo's eyes widened.

"Shit! He's with Hakkai and Gojyo." Homura mumbled something and the red mark disappeared.

"I believe he marled them as well." Homura disappeared and Sanzo ran towards Goku's room.

Inside, he found Homura freeing the other two from the monk's spell but Goku was nowhere in sight.

"He got him." Hakkai said gravely.

"I knew it!" Sanzo shouted punching the wall.

"I know where you can find him." Homuras aid as the eyes all fell on him.

"Homura, is that really you or have you gone insanely, psychotically, dementedly, and incurably mad?!?!?" Gojyo gaped at him.

"There is an abandoned monastery on top of a mountain near here. That is where we caught him. He once stole an important tool from Konran Tower and we chased him there. I'm sure he went there." Sanzo stared at him.

"I wouldn't believe you a second! You were trying to make a deal with him!" he snapped.

"If that's what you think Konzen, then I can't help it. Maybe the next time we meet, there will only be three of you. I'm sure you're going to miss Goku a lot." The fighting god smirked as he disappeared again.

"What do you think? Should we trust him?"

"Get a grip Hakkai! Homura's a born liar!" But Sanzo's weighing matters carefully.

"Maybe not this time Gojyo. Maybe not this time." The blonde answered softly.

* * *

Goku opened his eyes and remembered what happened. The phantom monk appeared inside his room and he fought him. Later, Gojyo and Hakkai joined in the fight but their opponent muttered something and suddenly, they can't move a muscle. He was carried to another place but not before hitting him to make him unconscious. He looked around, there's nothing but darkness. He can't move for he's chained to a wall. This is just like his first dream, only this is real. His heart sank as his attempts to set himself free failed. Moments later, his enemy was n front of him.

"What did I tell you Son Goku? The next time we meet, it will be the start of your nightmares. And now, brace yourself for the fright of your life."

Goku's citrine eyes glared at him but he can't do a single thing. Again, the monk mumbled words unknown to Goku and he slowly drifted to sleep. His attacker smiled as he went out of the topmost room of the monastery. As he walked away from the room, Goku's audible shouts were ehard from the ohther side of the door.

"That's it, dream well Goku. Enjoy your dreams for you will have none after I kill you."

* * *

A/N: Okay, nothing much. Don't forget to tell me what you think! Ja!!!!


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: Okay, I need to finish this chapter before my mom catches me in front of my computer again (Ya knoe, the usual "school's-going-to-start-so-quit-the-tv and computer-and-start-reviewing-your-lessons-" kinda thing). Okay, enough worrying about what's going to happen 'coz I'm going to mett it anyway, I'll just get on with this fic. By the way, thanks a lot to Lirin-Chan, Koinu-chan, and IRA for the reviews. Love ya all guys!!!!!!!!! By the way, can anyone please remind me to change the settings on my summary. I always forget to update what chapter I just uploaded! Arigatou minna-san!!!!

"You told them his hiding place?!?!?" Zenon asked with surprised eyes.

"Yes." Was the contented answer of the fighting god with a smile.

"Doushite?"

"Well, I gathered that as much as I want to get the sutra and Goku, I can't use this opportunity." His two subordinates stared at him in disbelief.

"I'm getting tired of subduing that phantom monk to do my bidding for a long time and I want him to get out of my plans. And since he's after Goku, he's in direct contact with the Sanzo-ikkou who now wishes nothing but to see him in ashes. And in that part I'm with Konzen so I helped them a bit. Of course they are going to kill that bastard and that leaves me lesser headaches."

"And after that?" Shien asked still doubting the kami.

"Our war with Konzen and the others will resume."

"Hey Hakkai, ya sure this is the right way? I can't see anything interesting save from vegetation."

"Really now, the only thing that interests you are gambling, alcohol, and women." Sanzo commented. Gojyo glared at him.

"Guys, we're nearing that said mountain. So can anyone come up with a plan?"

"Sure. We go in, rescue Goku, and kill his captor!!!!!" Gojyo announced triumphantly.

"Baka." Muttered the blonde.

Atop the monastery, a figure stood watching the arrival of the green jeep faraway. The monk knew their reason for coming here. He also knew who told them his hideout. It looks like a fight will soon arise. Good. It was a long time since he fought hard. He's longing for it now. Longing for the bloodshed, the cries, the pain. And now, it's coming close, closer than before. He needs to prepare. No, he has everything now. Everything.

"Come on, come here to meet your end. But I'm not going to make it easy for you to find your way." An eerie laugh escaped his mouth

Shrill cries rang throughout the halls. Goku's nightmares won't cease no matter what. He's imprisoned in his own mind. Can't do a single thing to fight. He's helpless, no one to save him. He's trapped. The outside world doesn't exist for him. He's surrounded with his worst fears. None exists. The arrival of his friends are unknown to him, none seems to matter. Only this world of utter wretchedness and foul things are alive. He's longing to get out, there are no doors. He wants to be free, there are no windows. He's searching for hope. But all is dark.

"Gojyo, Hakkai, Sanzo, taskete!!!!"

"I think we've already passed this specific spot before." Gojyo observed seeing a familiar rock to his right.

"Don't be dumb Gojyo." Spat the irritated blonde.

"Hakkai look! We've been here before right?" but the brunette kept his eyes on the road.

Another hour passed and still, the mountain seemed to be near, yet not near enough. Sanzo's violet eyes burned in impatience while Gojyo keeps on the lookout in case they pass that same spot again, and Hakkai, he's silent and his concentration is on the steering wheel but his eyes are looking around as well. Gojyo is now making a racket about seeing thatsame rock again and Sanzo was about to silence him when Hakkai stopped Hakuryuu.

"I think he's right Sanzo. We're going around in circles for about three hours. I kept on looking for other directions but can't find any, we always end up here."

"See?!?!? I told you!!!!"

"Shut up ero-kappa!!! What are we going to od now? Wait here like nuts? We have to save Goku!"

"I know, but we must first find our way out of this crazy situation."

"I can help!" said a cheerful voice behind them.

"Wha?!?!? Who said that?!?!"

They turned around and saw a girl with long silver hair and blue eyes that seemed strangely familiar. The girl smiled and hopped inside the jeep sitting across Gojyo.

"That bastard monk you're after uses a special chant that can make anyone who wanders this woods go in circles for kami knows how long. Sometimes he lets them out, but most of the time, the people who come here dies."

"That's not the kind of help we're expecting." Gojyo said matter-of-factly.

"I know, just want to relate some infos to you."

"So, how can we get out of this stupid thing???"

"Calm down Konzen, if we could trade places, I can show Hakkai how to get you guys outta here."

Sanzo moved to let the girl sit beside their trusted driver. A minute later, they started again, with Gojyo still looking around for that rock. An hour passed and they saw the foot of the mountain.

"I can't believe that, you've let us out!"

"My job Gojyo. I can't let anything happen to Goku. I'm not meant to meddle with the business of humans but when it comes to you guys, I'm glad to help." She smiled and Sanzo looked keenly at her.

They found a forest path that according to the girl leads to the monastery. It's a winding road that dangerously tilts upward and the way is muddy and rough. Two times, Gojyo nearly fell of the jeep if Sanzo didn't make a quick grab of the kappa's arm. After a grueling time, the road is again wide and smooth. The sun is beginning to descend and the four knew they better move fast in order not to be caught by the darkness.

The happenings did not escape the keen eyes of the watching monk. The appearance of the girl and how she helped the Sanzo-ikkou out of his accursed forest did not went unnoticed. They are now nearing his sanctuary but not a single tinge of fear throbbed in him. He's ready for them. Even with the help of a kami he will never let them win. He'll be ready when they come.

"Are we there yet?"

"Don't be stupid, we can't even see the monastery."

"A couple of minutes more, and then we're there. Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah. I have my gun loaded just for him!" the girl sighed in defeat.

"Er, I think this will be hard but you need to aboid looking him in the eye." The others ere startled.

"How the hell can we defeat him?!?!? If we attack with our eyes closed we might end up killing each other!!!" Gojyo reasoned out.

"Exactly! So you have to be alert and always keep your senses sharp when you're facing him." The others nodded.

"Like now, can anyone feel something strange?"

"This forest is creepy!"

"We already know that Gojyo anything else?"

"Someone's watching us." Hakkai said softly.

"It's him. He's watching us from the monastery." Added Sanzo.

"Right! He's right there on top of his monastery watching us ever since you entered his territory."

The ride lasted longer than they expected and the sun is now setting but they managed to arrive in front of the monastery.

"I think you're on your own now. I'm not allowed to go beyond this point. Order from the higher ones." She said getting down the jeep after Hakkai.

"Don't you want to beat that guy?" Gojyo insisted.

"I hellishly want to help you guys beat that monk into a pulp but that's not in my job prescription. So just take care and save Goku!"

"I really think she's one of the kamis who uses her position right and does a good job too." Hakkai said as the girl disappeared.

"Yeah. She sure deserves being the goddess of fate." Sanzo agreed.

"Good, they're now here and Ummei left. This is better than I thought." He smirked as he vanished.

"So, what are we supposed to do now? I suggest bringing this door down." Gojyo said with enthusiasm.

"I think there's no need for that. Come in, enjoy the place. Look around for this is going to your cemetery."

The heavy doors opened as a sinister laugh echoed all around. The other side of the door is dark, not a single light everywhere. But the Sanzo-ikkou moved in, ready for anything. They will face anything just to save their friend they, are ready. Or they thought they were…..

A/N: Okay, due to a storm, I decided to put an Ummei appearance in this chapter. I dunno, I think I missed that chara a lot after doing A Twist From Fate. Well, Last chapter's coming up so please watch out for it!!!! Again, love ya all guys!!!!!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Sorry if it took me so long to update this fic but the enrollment got inside my head (Not to mention writer's block, mental, block, hollow block, and all kind of obstructing my thoughts). But now that I've finished the enrollment processes, I'm back to writing again.

IRA: Really, really, really sorry for not updating soon. And thanks for reminding me about the chapter settings.

Lirin-Chan: Thanks a lot!!!!!! I'm glad you liked it.

Koinu-Chan: Thanks for the review. Really appreciate it!

Hayashi-kutsuki: arigatou for the nice review!

"Ummei, down here again? For what reason now?" Homura asked the girl standing in front of him.

"You told them the location of the monastery didn't you?" Homura didn't answer.

"I came down to help but found out you beat me into giving them the location so I decided to accompany them to his enchanted forest. I'll bet my position you never told them that." Ummei saw the fighting god smirk.

"Telling them that would make it easy for them. I want their quest to be challenging."

"And at the same time make them wander that forest for eternity?"

"Not exactly. It just makes the rescue attempt more thrilling."

"Okay you bastard, come out here and fight!" Gojyo shouted in the dark.

"If that's what you say then, I'll be glad to kill the three of you."

A cold wind blew past them and a shrill laughter echoed throughout the room. The Sanzo-ikkou prepared to fight their invisible enemy as the sound of bells was heard. In the darkness, a glint of red sparkled. Two dots of red orbs coming closer, closer, and closer to them.

"Get ready guys, here he comes." Hakkai whispered to his companions.

"I'll blow his brains out. I swear." Sanzo mumbled gripping his gun tighter.

"That heretic must really be of great value to the three of you. For years, I had no visitors from the friends or relatives of the heretics I have captured. They all died here. The same goes with your little friend."

"Shut up!" Sanzo said firing a shot to where he saw a blur of white.

"You missed." Laughed their enemy.

"Well, well, well, a taboo child in my midst. I never had the pleasure of killing one before. But I will now." Gojyo felt a blow in his stomach.

"You coward! You're just a stupid bastard hiding in the darkness. Be a man and fight square." His opponent Laughed. Gojyo started attacking the

"But I'm not a man taboo child. Now, prepare for your death." Gojyo heard some faint sounds as his ruby eyes widened for some time before he fell to the ground.

"And now for you Cho Gonou…."

"How'd you know me?" Hakkai asked a twin pools of crimson approached him.

"I know a lot of things about you."

"You lie." Hakkai send fending off the attacks made by blurred hands.

"I'm not lying." Several blows hit Hakkai and he fell to the ground.

An evil laughed echoed throughout the monastery as the three lay half dead on the floor with injuries they themselves caused to each other. The monk laughed hard. He won, all he have to do now is to complete his plan. His intention is not to kill Goku, but he need him for something else. And now, now that the three are weak, he can go on.

"Gojyo! Hakkai, Sanzo!!!! Nooooooooo!!!!!!! Onegai wake up guys. I need you, help me, get me out of here. Sanzo, onegai wake up!!!!!"

Tears ran continuously from the heretic's glazed eyes as he watched his friends. He wanted to help them but he could do nothing. He was imprisoned in a world of nightmare and this is the worst thing he had ever seen. His friends unknowingly killed each other while under his captor's powers.

"You can't do anything now Goku, they're dying. They can't save you now." He smirked as he released Goku from his spell.

"I'm going to kill you!!! Nyoibu!" Goku started an attack.

"You can't defeat me in that state. Save your energies." The monk said choking the air out of Goku. Moments later, the monk began to transform.

"Y—you're a y-you—ka—i."

"If you continue staring like that, that wall might crack." Homura commented seeing the serious glare of Ummei on the wall.

"Ne, Homura-san, remember that time when a real powerful youkai got out of control and started killing a whole town?" the girl asked turning her gaze to the fighting god.

"Yeah. If I remember right, someone was able to stop him before anyone in Tenkai was able to dispatch some guys to kill it." Ummei nodded.

"Almost all of the townspeople were killed but those who survived said that a young man defeated him. And it was a young monk." The goddess continued.

"You're not telling me…"

"No one ever saw that guy and the story became a myth. They say that the demon had the power to control and confuse minds and also to enter and alter dreams. And he is constantly looking for stronger bodies for him to nest. Homura-san, What if that monk did not defeat the monster but the other way around?"

Homura understood the girl's meaning and stood up from his throne. They will catch up with the Sanzo-ikkou no matter what. That is if they are not too late.

A silver light greeted Sanzo as he opened his eyes. Faint voices are sounding near him but he cannot tell who. He struggled to get up with difficulty until a pair of arms helped him to sit up. When his vision cleared, he found Ummei and Homura across him.

"What the---"

"You were tricked. You guys nearly killed each other here. Your bullets are all inside Gojyo and Hakkai's body." Homura said.

"Will you two do something useful and get that youkai? He just disappeared. He's about to get to Goku." Ummei said matter-of-factly as she heals Hakkai's wounds.

"What?" Homura shook his head, grabbed Sanzo and disappeared.

The door stood ajar, on the other side, Goku is unconscious on the floor and besdie him lay a crumpled pile of the monk's cloak ripped into pieces. The two ran to his hide.

"Goku, Goku. Wake up!' Sanzo said shaking the boy.

Eyes fluttered and revealed citrine eyes as the boy smiled at them. He got up and smiled to Sanzo and greeted Homura with a death glare.

"Are you okay?" Sanzo aked.

"Never better."

"Come on, you bums Ummei and the others are waiting."

The three went down to where Gojyo, Hakkai, and Ummei are and the three smiled.

"I took care of him! He's no match for me!!!" Goku proudly said as he ran towards Gojyo and hit him slightly.

"Itai!! You're going to kill me saru!" the others laughed

"Goku! It's been a while since we last saw each other." The kami said hugging the boy.

"Ummei, we need to leave the bastards now." Homura said as the two turned away.

"Wait, I forgot something." Ummei said turning back.

A crystal dagger flew from Ummei's hand and hit Goku in the chest. A monstrous cry escaped him and the Sanzo-ikkou in disbelief saw Goku transfrom not to Seiten Taisen but to a fearsome and huge youkai who then disappeared through a mist.

"What the hell, is that Goku?"

"Yes Hakkai. I'm afraid he is." Sanzo lunged at the girl but was caught by Homura.

"If Ummei didn't do that, you could have taken that youkai with you. On your journey."

"Sanzo, there's so much more you need to know." Ummei said gravely.

A/N: At last, I was able to finish this chappy!!!!!!!!!!! Tell me what you think. I'll try to finish this before June 15 (that's the start fo my classes) I promise. Love ya all guys!!!!!!


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hoooooooooeeeeeeeee!!!!!! K guys, this is not the last chappy of this fic. I know I made a promise last chapter that I will finish this before June 15 but then the idea for this chappy popped into my mind and swept away the ending I was planning. School's about to start tomorrow and again, I'll be buried alive under tons of work but I will finish this fic no matter what happens!!!! Personally, I really want Sanzo, and Homura to be my teachers. ().

Lirin-Chan: T-h-a-n-k y-o-u v-e-r-y m-u-c-h!!!!!

Hayashi-kutsuki: Don't worry, Goku will be okay. And thanks so much!!!!

Topaz Rosales: I appreciate your email very much. Sorry if this fic's a little wacky. Thanks a bunch!!!!!

IRA: Thanks for sticking with this fic even though it's lame. Arigatou gozaimasu!!!! But I'm afraid there will be eight chapters of this fic and not six.

Now, on with it!!!!!!!

The group is now inside Ummei's crystal tower seated around a cicrcular table with Sanzo and Homura either avoiding the other's gaze or glaring. Ummei went to her chambers for a while leaving the others silently sitting and doing nothing. When she came back, she was holding something in her arms. She laid the bundle of fabric on the table while looking at the others.

"What are those?" Gojyo asked breaking the silence of the group.

"These are the fates of the youkai, the monk, and Goku. As you can see, only one is finished. This is the fate of the monk who tried to subdue the youkai. The two others, of Goku and the youkai since they are still living, are incomplete." She explained as she sorted out the tapestries.

"You're the goddess of fate, you should've known what happened to that youkai. If his fate is still incomplete then he must still be alive. Have you thought of that?" Sanzo said coldly.

"Yes, it's true that the tapestries will only stop weaving until the person died. But this one stopped instantly. I checked the monk's fate and it told me everything. He kept the youkai imprisoned in his staff. By then I knew the youkai is just sleeping but under the powerful hands of the young monk. Only when that problem with Goku came out, I remembered the story."

"But how are we to defeat the youkai by using these?" Gojyo asked again while inspecting the cloths.

"Were going to see what happened to the monk and to the youkai."

"Compare their fates and see how we can find his weakness. And where he could be right now." Homura added.

"Okay, if you guys are ready, then I'll bring the tapestries to life,"

Ummei took Goku's cloth away and gave it to Sanzo while the two others are stretched on the table.

"Cloths of fate hear my voice

Relive the happenings let them all unfold

I command you now to answer my call

Past, Present, and Future will meet at this point."

After Ummei's chant, the tapestries glowed a faint light of silver. After Ummei tapped the monk's fate, it served like a screen where they can all see and hear what took place in his life. Ummei is controlling the whole thing that's why they started with the young monk's arrival at the town.

Flashback

"I've heard young Freyta is missing." A farmer said to his wife.

"They say she went into the forest and never came back. Everyone else thinks it's the doings of that youkai." She answered lowering her voice.

"That youkai is killing everyone in this town. The choices are either to leave or to die." That's when the young monk came. In his robe and staff, he walked through the street and stopped when he heard the discussion of the couple.

"Pardon me, but I overheard your talk. Is it true that this youkai is killing everyone?" he asked in a polite manner.

"Yes. Many of the townspeople are leaving but there are some who were killed by that bastard on their way to the next town. Now, we are all trapped here."

"What kind of youkai is this?"

"None who saw him came back. They say it's a powerful youkai, capable of killing a hundred men."

"Where does he live?" the farmer looked at the monk in surprise.

"You're not going to fight him are you?"

"You're no match for him. Go back to where you cam from and let us deal with our own lives." The wife answered.

"But I cannot let all the people die here. I want to face him. If I die, I die, but what if I can defeat him? Please, tell me where he is." The farmer sighed.

"There's a huge cave in the forest. It is where the sunlight rarely seeps through the thick trees. There you will find him." The monk bowed and thanked them.

"You're going now?"

"Yes. The sooner, the better." They saw him walk away from them, then the cloth shined silver again. When it faded, another scene is in front of them.

The monk is now bleeding badly and so is the youkai but the latter looks more powerful than the first. The fight went on until the monk delivered a blow that sent the youkai to the ground. Then with a chant, he imprisoned the youkai in his staff before he himself fell unconscious to the ground.

End of Flashback

"So, is that it?" Sanzo asked with an irritated voice after Ummei took the cloth and put it on her lap.

"No. We will see what the youkai did to him."

Now, all of their concentration is on the glwing fabric of the youkai's fate

Flashback

"So, you think you can stop me by putting me here? You're wrong buddy. You just made the biggest mistake of your life."

They can see the youkai sitting across the monk and Homura pointed out that it's the monk's dream that the youkai used as a bridge to communicate with him.

"Whatever you say. But as long as you're in my staff, you can harm no one."

"Do you think what you did to that damn town is useful? Remember that it's only a little time before I completely regain my strength and take over your now weakened body. And when that time comes, everyone will shun you and try to kill you. Is that what you want?"

"Then I will flee away from here. To a place where you can harm no other." A shrill laughter echoed.

"But when you die, I will have complete control. I'll have your strength as your body turns to ash. When nothing's left I will rise, a new threat to the people."

"But in order to survive you have to live as a parasite to others. Waiting for strong bodies to feed on. And if you can't, you'll die." A small smile formed on the monk's lips.

"Yes. That curse you put on me. But when I find the all the sutras, there will be no need of that curse. I will be invincible." Again, he laughed.

"How can you do that? Do you know who has it? It'll be a long work."

"I will find them, or another body so strong I can feed on it and be in it at the same time."

End of Flashback

"So, that's why he attacked me. He wants the sutra." Homura said

"Yes. He attacked you using the monk's body. He can still resume that form even if the monk is already dead when he tried to take the sutra from you."

"But if he wants the sutra, then why did he take Goku instead of Sanzo?"

"I think it's like this Gojyo, Goku is powerful even without being Seiten Taisen. That youkai needs the sutras or a real powerful body in order to live long. When he found out about Goku, his mind shifted from the sutra, to Seiten Taisen. And that's how he kept on your trail."

Meanwhile…

"Your friend threw a dagger at you. She wants to kill you Goku." The youkai in him spoke.

"Ummei would never do that without a purpose. She should've known you're inside me. But what do you really want?"

"Seiten Taisen. With Seiten Taisen's powers combined with mine, no one will be able to stop me, even the ones from Tenkai."

"No way. I'm not going to let you do it."

"But what will you do? Kill yourself? You're only making things easier for me if you do that. Remember that when you die, I will absorb all your powers. So, what can you do? Besides, that wound given by Ummei is lethal. It's meant to paralyze my body but then it also gave you a mortal wound. If that doesn't heal fast, you're going to die." The youkai laughed inside the heretic's head.

Goku shook his head and wiped his tears. His wound is still bleeding and he can still feel the pain of the dagger as he moved. He's losing hope. What if Sanzo and the others fail to know where he is? What if they came too late? Fear started to creep into his body. He is weak now but he can still fight the monster in him until Sanzo saves him. If he will be there in time…

"So, how can we defeat that stupid bastard????"

"Will you shut up?!?!?!" Spat Sanzo and Homura as the tapestry revealed the next scene.

Flashback

"Sanzo, I think we have no cjoice to make it through this fog. We have to stay here for the night." Hakkai said as he stopped Hakuryuu.

"Ch."

"When will we eat?!?!?!" Goku asked as he jumped down.

"Oi, careful saru!!!!!

The group found a hotel and booked in four rooms. Unfortunately, there are only three rooms left so Hakkai decided to share his room with Goku. They dined inside a tavern where all the people seem to look at them with suspicious eyes. No one paid any attention to it as they were tired and hungry from the day's journey.

"Ne Hakkai, thanks letting me share the room. You're really kind not like an ero-kappa I know!!!" Gojyo's vein popped and tried to reach Goku who ran away.

"Bleh!!!! You can't-ouch!!!" Goku stumbled to the ground when a person bumped him. Said person wears a cloak that hides his face. After another apology, Goku ran back when he heard Snazo approaching him.

End of Flashback

"Hey, that's him!!!!" Gojyo exclaimed. Ummei nodded.

"So, he was following us?"

"No. That's when he knew of Sanzo's sutra and Goku's strength. He saw Sanzo approach with his sutra draped on his shoulders and Goku, well he must've felt his power when he bumped him." The girl explained.

"But how're we going to defeat him? And where the hell is Goku????"

Everyone is looking at the girl now and Ummei is folding the two tapestries. She excused herself and went inside her chambers to return the tapestries. No one in the group spoke while the girl is away. And when she joined them, she is holding a map and a crystal jar in her hand.

"What is that?"

"Later Gojyo. Now, if want to know where Goku is, Sanzo, can I have his cloth back?" Sanzo took out the fabric that looked longer than before.

"With this, we'll know what's happening to him and where he is."

She spread the cloth on the table as she gave the crystal jar to Homura.

"With my powers be alive

Tell us what he's doing now

Bring me to where his mind wanders

Tell us where he is in this world."

Again the tapestry glowed silver while the map emitted a red light. The Sanzo-ikkou are waiting for the light to subside to find out where their friend is. Fading… fading… fading….

A/N: Okay, at last I'm finished with this chapter. Last chapter coming up so please, bear with me still. Tell me what you think!!! Love ya all!!!!!! ()


	8. Chapter Eight

A/N: First things first…. I just wanna say THANK YOU for the readers and reviewers who all like this story for all it is Sniff, sniff, sniff. You guyz are the ones who kept me writing amidst the tensions and traumas of the first week of my damn college life. Not to mention the humiliation of being put in a special course for english! (Come the hell on! I know I'm not that good in my eeengrish grammar but was it my fault I intended to answer the entrance exam questions wrong?!? Waaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!! Cries). Okay nuff of my stuff. Really sorry if it took me so long to update.

Lirin-Chan: Arigatou gozaimasu for the extremely nice review and for sticking with this story!

Koinu-Chan: What can I say but thank you for everything! Specially for reading my fic! J

Zelgadis55: Honestly, your review lifted my spirit and cheered me up big time!! Thanks a lot!!!

Kay: Another inspiring review! Arigatou!!!!

I just needed to get over my first-day-of-college-trauma away from my damn consciousness. Honestly guyz, you're my angels in disguise here in fanfiction.net!!!! I wish this fic is to your taste. On with it.

The silver light is now fading away. All their eyes are watching it intently, hearts pounding and minds swirling. When the light finally disappeared, they waited for the next thing to happen…

"Uh, is it just me or there is really nothing going on?" Gojyo asked after some time.

No one answered the redhead's question but they are all thinking the same thing. The tapestry is not moving, no pictures are seen but only the threads. They looked harder and longer but still nothing happened.

"What the fuck is happening?! Why can't we see a single damn thing in there?!?!?!" Sanzo blurted out and pounded on the table.

"Ummei, is something wrong?" Hakkai asked with a temper different from Sanzo.

"I don't know." The goddess sighed in defeat.

"What!?!?!? What now?"

"We must move quick or else we won't be able to bring him back. The wound I caused him paralyzes the youkai but is fatal to Goku as well. We're up against not only that youkai but also with time. If it runs out, I don't even want to think what's going to happen next." Was the only answer the girl gave. And her words are all wrapped in a hopeless air.

"Seiten Taisen?" Goku asked the figure in front of him.

"But what…why…how?" the other didn't answer but gave him a look he couldn't understand.

"What is it now Goku? Ah, Seiten Taisen. Nice to see you here. I bet you're excited to get rid of this rubbish child as well. We will get rid of this child, wipe away his innocence and with our powers we can take over Tenkai." the youkai sneered behind Goku.

"N-nani?" the heretic asked as Seiten Taisen faded in the darkness

"But first, I will personally take care of your stupid friends." The youkai added.

A scene unfolded in front of him. The blood-covered bodies of his friends are scattered around the forest. Homura, Hakkai, Gojyo, and Ummei are all dead, bathing in their own blood. Only Sanzo is alive, but with terrible injuries. He is staring in front of him, a look close to a glare but with questions. Goku's blood froze when he saw the creature in front of the monk. Seiten Tasien, hands red with blood, and a look of bloodlust in the eyes. He charged and added a wound to Sanzo's battered body. The monk swayed and fell but he managed to stand. Again Seiten Tasien attacked but when he is a few feet from Sanzo, he changed to the form of the youkai. With a smirk, the youkai drove a clawed hand through Sanzo's stomach. Blood stained the ground once more as Sanzo fell lifeless. Goku ran to him but fell. He can't hear Sanzo's dying words, he reached for him but he can't. A moment later, the amber eyes closed, darkness followed.

"You can't! I won't let you!" Goku shouted with tears.

"For now I can't, but later, I will."

Goku is lying inside a cave with closed eyes. A hand on his wound while the other lays outstretched and seems to be reaching for something. He is mumbling in his sleep. It's a name of the person he cares most, his hand moved and tried to reach for something, tears flowed from his closed eyes. Again he muttered the name and fell into his wretched world of nightmare.

"I suggest everyone to stay here for the night. I'm going to think of a plan on how to get Goku back. All of you please take some rest 'coz if we're going to do a rescue, everyone must be on their feet." Ummei said as she stood up from her chair.

"No buts!" she added sensing the argument Sanzo is about to raise.

Everyone is inside their respective rooms minding their own business. Not one of them is feeling sleepy or tired they are all worried about one thing. And that problem has chocolate-brown hair and innocent golden eyes. It is near dawn when Ummei's subordinates entered her room bearing some grave news.

"Niji, Yume, how nice for you guys to drop by at this time in the morning." The girl commented sarcastically seeing her two subordinates.

"Ummei, Tenkai orders you to stay away from trouble and keep yourself busy with your work." The heretic girl Yume said with a glare.

"I'm just helping some friends. Besides, I'm still doing my work here. Can you please remind them I just cut off the life of a mortal upon their order?! When can I do things for myself?" She sighed.

"Ummei please, they know how you can change one's life. If you continue this, they might do some harsh actions against you. Remember, you're prohibited to meddle with a mortal's business." Added the taboo child Niji.

"Okay, okay. If that's what they want then I'm going to sit back, relax, and enjoy the show. But first, I need to see an old friend."

"Okay, so any progress?" Sanzo asked as they again gathered around.

"None at the present. Goku's cloth is not responding to me. It's not weaving anything for the past hours."

"Why is that?" Asked Hakkai looking at the look on the monk's face.

"Yes. But remember the time I told you guys about the youkai? His cloth stopped itself from weaving but the youkai isn't dead. He was just under the monk's power at that time so we can say that…" but Sanzo continued her sentence

"He is now crumbling under that damn youkai's powers?!?"

"Yes. The youkai could be taking over now but only to the extent of Goku's consciousness. I'm sure Goku's fighting him back and he's doing a good job but up to when he could last, it's up to him." Sanzo clenched his fist.

"Is there anything we can do about that?" He said, eyes hidden under his golden locks.

"Even I can't do a thing. We can only see what's happening to him when the threads are again starting to weave themselves, but for now, we have no chance of locating him."

"But there is the map!" Gojyo chimed.

"Yes. But it won't work unless the tapestry is again functioning. Until then, we can't move. I'm sorry but that's all I can say for now."

"Wait, wait, I think there is something going on." Hakkai said looking at the cloth.

Indeed there is something going on for the cloth once again glowed silver and in the process, the threads started to move on their own weaving in a fast way. When the light finally faded, they all looked at it with utmost attention. At last, the answer to their questions is here…

Goku slowly opened his eyes and struggled to get up. The wound stopped bleeding and he's feeling thankful for it. He felt his stomach calling for food and he decided to go out. The afternoon sun greeted him as he went out of the cave. There are lots of fruits on the forest floor and he gathered some to bring back inside the cave. After eating, he went to a nearby stream where he quenched his thirst and cleaned his wound using a ripped off part of his shirt. After washing his face, he heard something move in the thicket behind him.

"Dare da?" He shouted but no answer came. Again the leaves rustled.

"Nyoibu!" He prepared to attack anytime sensing danger around him.

A tiger leapt from the bushes and lunged at him. Using his stick and a great amount of effort, he managed to avoid the tiger's first attack but his wound is getting in his way. On the second attack, he was thrown to the ground and the tiger slowly walks to its prey. When he felt his strength ebb away, his eyelids closed. The tiger went closer, sniffing the boy, making sure its not a threat now. When about to devour it, Goku's eyes shot open revealing not the usual innocent citrine eyes, but a fierce blood red. Despite his injury, Goku sprang to his feet and with the help of the claws that grew from his fingers, he killed the said tiger and devoured it then and there.

Ummei looked away from the tapestry upon seeing that horrid sight. Gojyo's eyes widened in shock while Sanzo, Homura and Hakkai are watching it both astounded and terrified. The light appeared again and the picture faded. When everyone finally got over the shock, Ummei folded the cloth and placed it on her lap.

"What the hell was that?!?! Are you sure it's not one of Goku's dreams or something?"

"No Gojyo. It's real. What we just saw really happened to Goku. It seems the spell I out on him is finally weakening. Goku's weak and the youkai must've felt the bloodlust in him that's why he did that." Umei shook her head.

"But how? I thought Goku's fighting him?" Sanzo asked.

"He was too weak to fight. The youkai could have let the tiger kill Goku and let him have full control but he didn't. Whether it was just his hunger or another purpose, we still don't know. We just have to be thankful that Goku is still alive."

"Why did you do that?" Goku asked the youkai

"What?"

"You made me eat that tiger! When will you leave me alone?!?!" Goku shouted with tears forming in his eyes.

"Ah that! You should be thanking me now coz I just saved your life. I did that because it's been a long time since I last ate something. When the scent of the tiger reached me, I realized I want to taste it. The raw meat and everything." The youkai laughed in his head and Goku pulled his knees closer to him and cried.

"Leave me alone. Onegai leave me alone!" he repeated again and again while crying.

As tears continued to flow from his citrine eyes, Goku suddenly felt something stir in him. He fell to the ground and thrashed wildly. His nails forming long and sharp claws while his limiter is falling off and his hair is getting longer. His eyes are constantly chaning from cat-like to the innocent orbs and back again. For a long time he struggled, with Seiten Taisen wanting to break loose. Until at last, Goku returned to normal and with a failed attempt to sit up, he collapsed to the ground.

Silence reigned while the group is occupied with their thoughts. None seem to notice the others sitting around and none senses the passing of time. Time, it's now against them, counting off the time until the youkai consumes Goku's whole being and their friend will be lost. None noticed the faint light coming from Sanzo's hand until it grew stronger as if calling everyone's attention.

"Sanzo, what's that?" Hakkai asked noticing the light.

"The map!" Sanzo answered spreading it out on the table.

There they saw a silver orb flashing a silver light somewhere in the far eastern woods. Ummei then explained that the orb is Goku and it shows them where he is right now. At that time, their spirits were lifted up by a few inches upon having a slid clue to the boy's whereabouts.

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's get that damn youkai away from Goku and send him to hell where he belongs!" Gojyo blurted out.

"That's not that easy Gojyo." Ummei said gravely.

"What? Why?"

"You see, getting the youkai away from Goku is easier said than done. Even with the sutra, the chance of Goku to live is very little. The youkai could be killed and he can take Goku with him especially now that he is getting stronger." Again, their hopes crashed to the ground.

"What?! How is that?" Sanzoa asked shocked.

"Is there any other way?"

"There is Hakkai but it's a complicated one." She looked into the others and saw their determination to save the boy. She sighed and laid out her plan.

"Okay listen. Someone must go back to the monastery and look for the monk's staff. I'm sure it's the one that held the youkai when the monk still lives. When that is done, then off to the town where the monk challenged the youkai, there you have to call up the monk's spirit, tell him the present situation and ask for his help. Even in death, the curse he laid on the youkai is still powerful. And since he had subdued the youkai before, he can do it again. While the monk and the staff is being located, someone must go to where Goku is and watch him. Observe his behavior and be careful not to be seen if you don't want an early fight. The ones who called the monk will meet you there and when everything is ready, the monk will extricate the youkai from Goku, put him in the crytal jar, give it to me so that I can bring him to Tenkai to be judged." She narrated looking at each one of them.

"That's not just complicated, it's near impossible! How can we all up someone who' already dead?" Gojyo whined.

"You're not leaving here unaided you jerk!"

"So that also means we have to split up into two groups?" Sanzo asked

"Yes. Gojyo and Hakkai will find the staff and summon the monk while you tow will be the ones to watch Goku." Sanzo and Homura's mouth fell open at what the goddess said.

"What?!?! Who in Tenkai gave you the power to direct us?" Homura spat.

"I'm not doing it with him! He wants Goku for himself for goodness sake!" Sanzos shrieked.

"I know, I know, but come on, Hakkai and Gojyo can best work together. And all you guys have to do is watch Goku!" Ummei said trying hard not to laugh.

"Give us one good reason!"

"It just feels right." Ummei shrugged.

"What?!?!" the two shouted in unison.

"But when will we move?" Hakkai asked ignoring the glaring contest Sanzo and Homura is having.

"First thing tomorrow morning." Ummei answered seriously.

Morning greeted the Sanzo-ikkou, and Homura the next day. Everyone is prepared for the journey in order to save Goku, including Homura and Sanzo who finally agreed to work together just for this cause. When Ummei and her two subordinates finally came out to meet them, they saw her holding some objects in her hands.

"All set?" she asked.

"Uh huh. What are those?"

"This will help you in your quest." She smiled.

She laid the things on the table and the others gathered around. There is a strange-looking bell, and a parchment.

"Okay, these are for you two." She said talking to Hakkai and Gojyo.

"This bell calls every spirit in a certain place. Once it's sounded, only the dead will hear it and come to you. Look for the monk and tell him everything." Ummei explained.

"What's with the parchment?"

"That will be a copy of the map Sanzo and Homura holds. There you will know where Goku is and where Sanzo and Homura is as well."

"But it's blank." Gojyo pointed out.

Ummei smiled and took the other map from Homura. Placing it on top of the parchment, she began to do her thing.

"Simple parchment spring to life

Tell the others where their companions are

Bring back the ones who were away

Let them not to fall astray."

After this, Ummei returned the map to Homura while she gave the other one to Hakkai.

"Hey, it's now a map!" Gojyo exclaimed like a child.

"Yes. So be careful with that Kai." She winked.

"Now for the two of you…."

"You will not use the normal way of a kami whe it comes to transportation Homura-san." Homura winced.

"Why?"

"The youkai will sense it. Do you want your cover to blow up that easuly? So whether you guys like it or not, I'll be lending you my steeds. They're fast and can cut the travelling time in half. But you two have to stay together." She reminded.

"As if we have a choice." Sanzo muttered

"You're not coming with us?" Hakkai asked. Ummei shook her head.

"She's prohibited, she has to stay here and we're here to guard her if ever she plans to do something crazy." Yume explained earning her a glare from the goddess.

"Your steeds and Hakuryuu are outside. So if you're ready to go, then let's move." Niji said.

After some minutes more, the three saw the others disappear in the horizon. Ummei sighed and walked back into the tower once again, her subordinates following closely behind her.

"Niji, bring me the fates of Hakkai and Gojyo. Yume, that of Sanzo and Homura. Meet me at the weaving room." She said as she disappeared in a dust cloud.

Ummei sits on a golden throne with four looms in front of her. Another one is set beside her with a tapestry on it. It's Goku's fate. Niji and Yume entered the room carrying the tapestries of the others. Ummei directed them to place it on the looms inf ront of her. Yume sensing the goddess will be helping them in their journey protested.

"I thought you're going to do your job!"

"I am doing my job Yume. As the goddess of fate, it's my task to monitor the ones that catches my eye and the ones that need help. I may extend help in a surprising and unexpected way. That's my job description. And now, the fates of the four caught my attention and if I help them, it's in the way I'm supposed to help others too. I'm not breaking any laws." She smirked

"That's what you get for hanging around Kanzeon Bosatsu all this time." Niji sighed as she placed the last cloth on the loom.

"And now, let us begin."

With a wave of her hand, the tapestries moved and glowed silver. Pictures were seen above the looms depicting the fates of the four. Sanzo and Homura are riding swiftly to the woods while Gojyo and Hakkai are coming back to the monastery. Looking to the tapestry beside her, she sees Goku, eating some fruits in the cave, sadness clearly printed on his face. The chase against time has begun. As the youkai slowly consumes Goku's strength, the others are looking for a way to save him. Whether the plan will go on smoothly or something horrible block their path, no one knows for now.

A/N: At veeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy long last!!!!! Greatly sorry if it took me ages before I was able to post this. I'm not allowed to use my comouter during school days except for important projects so I typed this in secret. I know this chappy is lame compared to the last chappies but I'm doing my best for all of you. Love ya all guyz!!! Please tell me what you think of this.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Oooooookay. I'm really, really glad that I'm back to writing this after another grueling school day. I mean, all my profs are loading us with tests and assigns! Yay! So please forgive me if this chappy sucks big time. I'm blaming that stupid storm I kinda conjured (ya know singing every morning and the likes). I promise to do better. If I'm still alive and not buried under tons of work.

Lirin-Chan: Same here! It's been a long time since I the last time I did a fic with another. Though I tend to be soooo crazy sometimes when it comes to being a part author of a fic. (I once shared a fic with a friend. It's Card Captor Sakura. It was never posted 'coz it's full of bickering a la Goku and Gojyo. Believe me, we've already used a ream of pad paper, and still the fic is nowhere near the middle!)

Koinu-Chan: Even I like the way Ummei makes the clothes too. I really enjoy imagining it! I kinda got that from the Greek mythology. I just fused the three goddesses into one, gave her her own identity and her own way of determining the fate of a person.

Zelgadis55: Thanks a lot for agreeing 'bout Gojyo and Hakkai seeming right! I enjoyed writing that part big time!!! Thanks!!!

Etherereal-tenshi: It's okay. At least you were able to find it. Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!! (I tried finding it the other day without logging in or searching for it and it was hell hard!)

Darkstar51: Since I'm feeling great today, I'm not going to divulge anything whatsoever about you. But if you do anything as in ANYTHING absolutely CRAZY or anything of the like after I post this chappy, then prepare yourself for the biggest surprise of you life!!!! Bwahahaha :D

Arashi: Thanks a lot!!!!

Hayashi-kutsuki: really, really sorry about that. I'll try to make things simpler next time. Gomen ne 

Now on with it!!!!!

* * *

As the group started their journey, the goddess and her subordinates are watching them closely. Hakkai and Gojyo are off to call up the monk while Sanzo and Hokura will be watching Goku's every move.

"I'm not feeling good about this Ummei." Niji sighed watching the goddess.

"Hmm?"

"Come on Ummei! You're not just intentionally and openly helping them, you gave them the Soul Ringer to call up a ghost, and not to mention you're breaking Tenkai laws! Do you hellishly want to be exiled or what?!?" Yume shrieked.

"By the way, how did you get the Soul Ringer?" Niji asked.

"Well, after you two appeared and delivered the news from Tenkai, I went straight to Kanzeon Bosatsu and asked for help. And since she is the goddess of mercy, she helped me get the Soul Ringer." Ummei smirked.

"B-a-k-e-r-u!"

"Hey watch this. Looks like Homura and Sanzo will be in trouble." Ummei giggled as she waved her hand.

The scene from Gojyo and Hakkai's tapestry returned to their respective cloths while that of Homura and Sanzo fused and lighted silver before growing in size.

* * *

"Why are you helping us out?" Sanzo asked coldly.

"I'm already caught up with Ummei's plan and your stupidity Konzen." The monk rolled his eyes.

"If I don't know better, I'm going to say you're getting soft Homura." Sanzo answered, urging his horse faster.

"Nani?!? You stupid, corrupt monk! You're getting off your rocker!"

"Admit it. When it comes to Ummei and Goku, you're one good little fighting god." The monk taunted.

"At least I'm not a worthless master who maltreats his pet and when gone, becomes insanely mad about finding him!"

* * *

"K'so, is that Konzen and Homura?!?!" Niji asked in bewilderment.

"Hai!" the girl replied cheerfully.

"They look like children. I'm so going to love this!" Yume smirked.

"Enough with them. Let's check on Gojyo and Kai next."

With another wave, Homura and Sanzo disappeared to be replaced by the faces of Gojyo and Hakkai. The two have found temporary shelter inside a worn-out hut on the way. Hakkai is currently giving some fruits to the dragonet sprawled on the table while Gojyo is looking through the window.

* * *

"When will we get there?" Gojyo asked turning away from the window and sitting on the floor.

"We're nearing the monastery now. Maybe by noon tomorrow we could possibly reach the forest that leads to the monastery. That is, if there will be no delays." The brunette answered looking at the map.

"You mean we're going through that damn forest again?!? Without any help?!? How the fucking hell can we do that?!?!" Gojyo pounded on the creaking floor.

"I don't know Gojyo but there's no other way to make it there." Hakkai sighed.

* * *

Ummei wiped the scene and it disappeared through thin air. The looms are all weaving by themselves making up the fates of their owners including Goku's. After looking through heretic's tapestry, the kami sighed and stood up from her throne.

"Come on, let's leave for a while. I need some space." She said toher subordinates.

"But what if something happens to Goku?"

"I'll be able to sense that Niji. But for now, I need to get as far away from this room as possible. We've spent a whole day here, I'll let them weave their fates for now." The two looked at each other but followed the girl anyway.

* * *

A young girl tugs Hakkai's sleeve before breaking into a run. He tried to catch the girl that is about to enter a forest path in front of them. Recognizing it as the one that leads up to the monastery, the brunette stops the girl but she in turn just smiled, held his hand and ushered him forward.

"Ne, this is dangerous you know. We need to go back. We will get lost here." He said softly to the girl.

"Iie. Let's go there. I'm going to show you something." The girl answered cheerfully pointing to the top of the mountain.

The two walked around the foot of the mountain until the girl stopped beside a huge tree. She flashed a wide smile to Hakkai before she started removing the vines in front of her. The brunette still puzzled with everything helped the girl until a huge door was revealed in front of them.

"Come on. We're almost there." The girl giggled.

He opened the door and saw a flight of stairs beyond it. The other side is dark but the girl went inside anyway. He heard a clinking of metal and the girl emerged with a lamp in her hand. They climbed what seemed like a thousand or more steps until they came in front of a dead end. Hakkai looked at the girl who is still smiling and asked for directions. The girl held his hand and they pushed what seemed like a rock in front of them that easily gave way. A well-lit hall welcomed them as they emerged from the secret passage with the girl still leading the way. They walked around the corridor until they stopped in front of a door. It automatically opened revealing a dark space. The girl broke from Hakkai's hold and dashed inside. She sat through a crumpled heap of clothes until she got up, a staff in her outstretched arms and walked to the brunette. He smiled as he saw the staff and reached out for it. With this their errand will be easier. With this, all they have to do is call up the monk's spirit, dash to Sanzo and Homura, finish the youkai and save Goku. The girl is almost there, the staff is at his reach…. Then, A loud crash disturbed the stillness of the night.

"What was that?!" Hakkai asked himself as he sat up from his sleep.

"Kyuu, kyuu." He looked at the dragonet circling around the bell the goddess gave them.

"Gojyo must've dropped it in his sleep. Good thing nothing's wrong with it or anything." He said to himself as he put the bell on the table.

"That was a really strange dream." He thought as he walked outside the hut.

Dawn greeted him outside as sat by the opened door. He is thinking about the dream he had. He heard people saying that a dream, when it comes at dawn is truest of all. Strangely enough, it is still in his mind, everything from the appearance of the girl until the finding of the staff. He knows there is no ay they can get through the forest without divine help but through the secret passage… This time, he is hoping that his dream will turn to a reality.

* * *

When morning came, Ummei came out of her chamber and into the weaving room where she greeted her two subordinates cheerfully.

"I smell something rotten." Yume muttered.

"What? Do you think she has something up her sleeve?" Niji whispered to her.

"Of course I don't! And if I do, it's either done or is on its way to the brewing area." Ummei smirked appearing behind them.

"Okay, okay smart one, now what are we here for?"

Ummei sat on her throne and watched as the tapestries weave themselves continuously.

"Now, let's see what is happening to them…"

With a wave of her hand, two of the tapestries glowed silver, merged and became an instant screen for them. When the light faded, they saw Gojyo and Hakkai preparing for their departure. With a motion of her finger, the scene changed to Homura and Sanzo, still on their way to the mountain. Ummei sighed and muttered something under her breath, Sanzo's face disappeared and a map was in front of them. Two silver orbs are fast moving to a woodland while two others are approaching a mountain. The girl's eyes sparkled as the map disappeared. Then, she turned to the tapestry weaving beside her and into Goku's fate.

* * *

"No one's helping you Goku. Can't you see that? It's been a while since I caught you but still no one succeeded in rescuing you. Don't you think your friends gave up on you after all the trouble you caused? Who knows, maybe they are now continuing their journey and time will come that they will forget you even existed." The voice in Goku's head jeered.

"No. They won't do that!"

"Really? Then why do I sense a feeling of betrayal in you? Why do you have second thoughts? Admit it. Even to yourself you must admit that you are losing hope that they will save you, that they will come back for you…"

"N-no. I'm not. Sanzo and the others will come. And if they don't, I'm going to deal with you myself!"

"Do what you want. I'll be right here waiting for your time, for my time."

"Shut up and leave me alone!" Goku shouted.

"I can't. I'm inside you now, ready to take over when you're off your guard. Remember that little monkey."

"Go to hell!"

Goku marched outside the cave and walked around the forest gathering some fruits on the way. He went to a river, cleaned himself and his now healing wound before sitting under the shade of a huge tree. He looked up to the leaves trying hard not to make the tears in his eyes fall. Yes, he is doubting his friends now, even Sanzo. There's no sign of anyone near him. The hope of being rescued slowly dies in him now. He feels he want to give up to the youkai in him. Give up and kill everyone, even Sanzo.

* * *

"What use is putting Goku's fate beside you when you know that if you use your powers to help him, the youkai will know about it?" Yume asked the goddess.

"You know what this loom si for right?" Ummei asked with a smile.

"Yeah. It's for the one greatly favored by fate. But in my opinion, what's happening with Goku is not a good example of a person who receives a favor from you." Niji answered matter-of-factly.

"Being favored by fate does not always mean you get lucky everytime. Remember that fate works in a mysterious way. And when duty calls, I need to answer of course." she smiled as a small orb of silver formed in her hands.

"But the youkai will find out!"

"No Niji. This will be the pure work of Goku's fate. Now watch and learn." She said as she blew the orb into the tapestry.

* * *

As Goku continued his musings, he heard something far off. Intrigued, he got up and went to the origin of the sound. He moved the thick grass in front of him and saw a fox cornering a pure white rabbit. Knowing what will happen to the poor creature, Goku summoned his Nyoibu but hesitated when he remembered what happened to him last time. With a heavy heart, he tried to walk away from the scene but the terrified appearance of the animal stayed in his mind. He then retraced his steps and attacked the fox.

"Well ell well, it's feeding time again isn't it? You're so kind to feed me Goku." The youkai sneered in his head.

"No! I'm not going to let you take over me this time!" He shouted as he delivered a hit through the fox.

"Let's see about that."

Goku then let go of his weapon and cringed to the ground. The fox, having stood to its feet again snarled at the heretic. Goku lifted his head and the fox whine din terror when the once golden eyes are now glowing red. Goku rolled to the ground over and over, trying to fight the youkai in him until at last he stood up panting.

"I told you I'm not letting you out this time!" He said as he avoided the fox who again attacked sensing the evil driven away.

Goku ducked and made a quick grab of his weapon and with it drove the fox away. Tired, he sat on the ground catching his breath when the rabbit came out of the bushes and hopped beside him.

"Hello there!" he smiled taking the rabbit into his arms.

"Thanks for helping me earlier. I never thought I'd be able to fight both the youkai and the fox. You know what? Because of you, I've learned that I still have control of myself and I can defeat that youkai."

The bushes beside him moved and a face of another rabbit appeared followed by two others. Knowing that he must let go of his newfound friend, Goku released the rabbit that joined his friends after one last look to the heretic boy. He stared at the bushes before flopping down the grass.

"How can I be so stupid!?! I know Sanzo and the others will get me out of here. How can I lose faith in my friends? They will be here. I don't know they will find me but I know they will. And until that time comes, I'll do my best and not let this damn youkai rule over me!" he said to himself as he drifted to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"A rabbit?!?! When the hell did you get that crazy Ummei?!?! That was way too stupid!!!" Yume shrieked.

"But it worked!" the kami answered beaming.

"Honestly I have to agree with Yume that it was a childish, simple, worthless, and stupid thing to do. But must also admit that it had great effect on Goku."

"That's the beauty of it! It was childish enough for Goku to relate and understand, simple enough that it only needed a fox and a few rabbits to do the trick, worthless enough to make the youkai die with shame upon being subdued by Goku just because of a helpless animal, and stupid enough for anyone not to notice that it was a work of a kami." Ummeie explained with a broad grin.

"I can't believe you. How in the name of heaven and hell can you do that kind of thing?!?"

"That's it Yume. That's my job. To make everyone think about how a certain thing happened. To keep them wondering how, for it to be always a mystery. That, is my job as the goddess of fate."

Silver lights in front of them made their eyes shift from Goku's cloth to the others. Two of the tapestries are glowing and merging. Once a scene unfolded, they saw Hakkai and Gojyo inside Hakuryuu approaching the foot of the mountain.

"Er, they do know what they are getting into right? I mean, they can't possibly get out without help so what's the point of going there?"

"That is the only way to the monastery Niji." Yume glared at the taboo child.

"Or maybe not." The two looked at Ummei then to the hakuryuu who suddenly turned right.

* * *

"Oi Hakkai, where are you taking us?!? The path is supposed to be that way!!!" Gojyo asked the brunette.

"If we use that path, you know we will be hellishly lost for kami knows when."

"Do you have any other plans?"

"I think so. But's its better than forever finding the way out of that crazy forest."

* * *

"You didn't tell them the secret passage did you?"

"How will they know if nobody told them Niji? Ummei, that is clearly breaking Tenkai laws!"

" Yume, calm down will you? I sent it through a dream. Sending messages to anyone using their dreams is one of the things I was granted to use on my own free will. I'm not breaking any laws, just using what they gave me." She smirked.

"You're getting impossible."

"That is impossible." Niji commented looking at the scene that is now showing Sanzo and Homura.

* * *

"Okay now where are we?" Sanzo asked the fighting god.

"Somewhere inside a forest." Came the answer.

"I damn fucking know we are inside a forest but where is the blasted way out?!?"

"Just turn right." Homura answered ignoring Sanzo's words.

"Are you damn sure?"

"Just do as I say will ya?!"

"No way. The last time you gave the direction, we ended up in front of a cliff remember? Now, hive me that blasted map and I'll get us out of here!" veins started popping out of the monk's head.

"You nearly lost the map earlier! Not to mention you were the one who led us to a place completely far from the entrance path to this forest."

"Just give it to me!" Sanzo spat jerking the map away from the kami's hands. He inspected it for sometime before he spoke

"To the right." He said as his horse broke into a run.

"Like I said." Homura muttered following the monk.

* * *

"Uh Hakkai, what are we supposed to do here?" Gojyo asked as Hakkai jumped off hakuryuu.

"Here, help me take these vines off."

Gojyo complied and they ripped off the plants infront of them. When it cleared up, a door was in front of them just like what happened in Hakkai's dream. The brunette opened it and the flight of stairs was revealed.

"Er, where does this door leads?" Hakkai didn't answer but instead went inside and felt through the wall.

"Can you light this thing? We're going to need this big time."

With Hakkai leading the way, they climbed the stairs but the time it took seemed longer than in his dream. Upon reaching the stone, Gojyo collapsed on the steps.

"I can't believe this. I climbed this far only to find a dead end?!? Hakkai, who the hell told you to go this way? That's it. I'm coming back."

"Kyuu, kyuu, kyuu."

Gojyo didn't notice it when Hakkai pushed the trapdorr and went inside the hall. Upon hearing the dragonet, he turned and saw the smiling brunette and the hallway.

"K'so. How did you do that?!?"

"Come on. The staff is near." Hakkai smiled as they continued walking.

"Honestly Kai, you're creeping me out." Gojyo shuddered as a cold wind blew past them.

A few more minutes of walking passed then the two stopped in front of a door. Hakkai pushed it open and saw what he had already seen in his dream. Crumpled pieces of clothing scattered on the floor.

"Uh, is this the place where we can find the staff?" Gojyo asked

"Yeah. Just wait for a while."

Gojyo complied while the brunette rummaged through the tattered material until he stood up, a wooden staff with bells in hand.

"Okay, I think this is it." Hakkai smiled to the redhead leaning against the wall.

"How did you know that???"

"Come on, I'll tell you on the way."

* * *

"Where is he?" Homura asked trying to see the map.

"He's just beyond the trees over there." He answered, pointing to the said direction.

"Then let's go." Homura began to move when Sanzo stopped him.

"He'll hear us if we come any closer. He might think we're some kind of animal and attack us. We have to wait for the right time." The monk reasoned out.

"But when will we know the right time?"

* * *

"Good question. They know where Goku is but they don't know what's happening to him." Yume said looking at the goddess.

"Er, right. I kinda forgot about that."

"Nani?!?! What are they supposed to do now? Just stay there. I mean, they are quite far from Goku and they can't possibly watch him from there."

"Yuuume.."

"I don't like the feeling of this." The heretic girl said looking at the goddess.

"Aw come on, you just need to bring them the new map I'm about to make. And tell Homura-san that when his task is done, Tenkai orders him to go back to Konran Tower immediately."

"You're sending me there just to give them a piece of parchment and tell a lie? Why not choose Niji?"

"Stop whining brat!" Niji said.

"Okay, here we go again." Ummei said holding a parchment in front of her

"A map I seek, I sorely need

To see the place where I exist

Tell me where, tell me where

The person I follow and the place of my quest."

The parchment lighted up and it seems an invisible hand is writing on the surface as mountains and forests appear. When the light faded, five silver orbs where there. Two are coming back from a mountain while three are inside a forest. Ummei smiled and motioned for Niji to take Goku's fate from the tapestry and place it on the ground. When this is done, she placed the map above it and waved her hand.

"Fuse and be one, to thee I command

Parchment and fate act as one

Discard the past hold back the future

Show only what is now, as the present unfolds."

"Okay. Now give this to them and tell them that all they need to do if they want to check on Goku is to press on the silver orb that represents him and they will know what he's doing. Clear?"

"Hai."

"Don't appear near them. The youkai will sense it remember that." Niji reminded.

With a dust cloud, Yume disappeared

* * *

"So a girl just popped out in your dream and showed everything to you?" Gojyo asked in disbelief when Hakkai narrated his dream.

"Yes. I know it's quite preposterous but it stayed in my hours after I woke up so I gathered that it must be another way we can go there."

As they continue down the road, the staff and the bell given by started to light up.

"Uh, I think something's happening to these two." He gestured to the things he's holding.

"Yeah. Maybe it means the spirit of the monk is just somewhere near here."

They circled around the perimeter for some time and observed the staff and the bell. There are some places wherein the light of the staff is strong and there are spots where the light wanes. But the bell remained lighted all throughout their rounds. After some time, Hakkai stopped Hakuryuu and the two jumped down from the jeep.

"Uh Hakkai, are you sure this'll work?"

"The light of the staff is strongest here we ought to start in this part."

"Uh, who will use the bell?" Gojyo asked uncertainly.

"I'll use it. Youi just keep an eye for the monk and the staff as well."

"Okay. Just be careful. You don't know what you're dealng with there."

"Hai." The brunette smiled.

As the bell sounded, cold air rushed up to them. A few more rings and soft moans were heard everywhere as misty figures started to crowd around them. Hakkai looked around while ringing the bell in his hands while Gojyo tried to find the monk, staff in his hand. In only a short while a thick crowd of ghosts surrounded them making it almost impossible to recognize each of them as they are transparent. Gojyo was about to shout and shove his way only to find the monk but the staff saved him. It glowed brightly and flew from Gojyo's hand and disappeared through the spirits. Only a faint light could be seen and the redhead's damn sure the staff flew to its owner.

"Can the one who holds the staff please come here?!" He called to them hesitantly.

After a while, a monk was beside him holding the staff in his transparent hands. He gave him a polite smile and a bow which made Gojyo sigh in relief.

"Okay Kai, we have our ghost, you can stop now."

After the other spirits have dispersed, the monk, still smiling asked them a few questions as to where they got the staff and what do they want. Knowing time is essential, the two decided to tell the story on the way to the forest.

Gojyo and Hakkai have completed their missions while Yume brings the new map to Homura and Sanzo. It's only a matter of time before they meet and that's where they will attack. And when it happens, the fate of the innocent Goku will be at stake…

* * *

A/N: At veeeerrrryyy long last!!!!! Waaaaaaahhh!!!!!!! :'c. I made the latter parts of this chappy in a hurry so really, really sorry if it's bad (and also if the whole chappy is bad.). Final chappy is on the way guys so please bear with me still. Until then, Love ya all guyz!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

ppA/N: Kami-sama! It's been a long time since my brain last worked on this fic! Damn the school works and the assignments (I have a prof. who keeps on rambling about his milk and oatmeal everyday, and the examples he gives are way too far from the book's lecture!) I hate it when we get locked up inside our accounting classroom where it's damn cold we can't focus on the lesson much. Anyway, this is the last chapter and I don't know what to say about it. But I wish it's good enough for everyone to enjoy! THANKS A LOT to my REVIEWERS and READERS who kept on with this fic no matter how mushy and screwed up this is! By the way, special thanks to DARKSTAR51 (a.k.a YUME) and NEKO-CHAN (a.k.a. NIJI) for the great help they gave me! Believe me guys, I couldn't have done a single Saiyuki fic without them!

Zelgadis55: Yeah. I figured it's just right to make the poor kid happy.

Koinu-Chan: Thanks a lot for staying with this fic!!!!

Lirin-Chan: Arigatou gozaimasu for everything!!!!

Hayashi-kutsuki: I really think you're okay. And thanks for correcting me. I didn't have the chance to check on my work. So thanks a lot!!!!!

Darkstar51: ß (YUME) Sorry but I have more plans for Yume. It looks like you just have to sit this one out! BWAHAHAHA!!!! :D

* * *

Niji patiently waits inside the weaving room for Ummei. The girl went to her chambers to a few hours before and hasn't come back. She's been watching the tapestries and grew tired of it and so decided to sit besdie the throne. She knew Ummei is looking into the future, she's worried about what will happen to Goku and to the others that's why she went into her room. After some time she fell asleep and woke up only when she heard footfalls coming closer. After opening her eyes, she saw Ummei standing inf ront of her.

"What will happen now? Gojyo and Hakkai have already found the monk's spirit, and Yume's on her way to Konzen and Homura. What's next?" Niji asked standing up.

"We just have to wait." Came the only answer.

"Come on. By this time you can already see what's coming. What's the use of waiting when you can just say it!" the girl whined.

"So, you really want to know?"

"Yeah!"

"Then bring me my deck." Ummei said looking at her seriously.

"Is it going to be that bad?" Niji asked looking at the looms in front of them.

"It's just the start Niji, it's just the start."

* * *

Gojyo and Hakkai are on their way to the forest where Sanzo and Homura are. And after filling their ghost companion of what took place, they stopped for a quick refreshment before hitting the road again.

"So, you are telling me that youkai still lives?" the monk asked.

"Yeah. And he's been inside the body of our friend for quite some time now." Hakkai answered.

"It's all my fault. I shouldn't have made harsh decisions when I faced that youkai before. I intended to kill him but since he's so strong, I imprisoned him inside my staff thinking I can gain greater strength to kill him in due time but clearly I was wrong."

"That's okay Tai, you didn't know how powerful that youkai can be, and your purpose of challenging him to help the town is a good one. No one will blame you for it." Hakkai said talking to the monk.

"Thanks. Don't worry, I will do my best to help you and your friends out."

Yume silently made her way inside the forest with the map in her hand. She's looking at it once in a while to make sure the path she's walking will lead her to Sanzo and Homura. Seeing that the two are close, she heaved a deep sigh and continued her walk.

"Great! The sooner I can give this. I sooner I can leave." She said to herself as she approached the two.

When a few feet away from the two, she moved the thick leaves in front of her in order to pass but a gunshot startled her followed by the bullet that nearly hit her.

"What the hell?!?! Will you stop doing that you damn stupid monk!" Yume shouted knowing it was Sanzo who fired.

"Yume? What are you doing here?" Homura asked coming out of the bushes while Sanzo glared at her.

"Ummei wants you to have this." She said presenting the map.

"Another map? For what?!"

"Listen you corrupt monk, this one will solve your problems. See that silver orb that represents Goku?" Yume said pointing at the orb.

"Yeah. Now what?"

"Let me explain first okay!" the heretic spat.

"As I was saying, that orb that represents Goku will show you what he's currently doing if you press it." She continued as she pressed her finger lightly on the silver orb.

A few seconds after doing this, the whole parchment was wiped out of the map and instead, Goku's face appeared enjoying himself in eating some fruits. But a few seconds more, the scene disappeared and the face of the back came back.

"Wait, what happened?! Why did it just disappear like that?!"

"The map has its own mind. It will show only a glimpse of what Goku's doing right now. Nevertheless, it will help you guys a lot." Yume explained

"I understand. Tell Ummei thanks for this." Homura said

"By the way, an order from Tenkai reached us saying that after sorting this matter about Goku, we are to go back to our usual life and you are to go back immediately to Konran Tower." Homura flinched at what the girl just said.

"So, that's all for today, ja ne!" she said disappearing in a dust cloud.

* * *

Goku suddenly dropped the peach he's eating and his eyes grew wide. A pain suddenly seized him and he began to squirm on the ground. His eyes started to change from gold to red and his fingernails started to grow long. He tried to fight it but this time, the youkai's force is stronger for her just sensed something, Goku's not alone in this woods, someone else is there, watching them. A dust cloud, he felt it though he's not sure who it was, it can either be Homura or Ummei, but it also means that they are on his trail again. He knows where the power came from, it's just near, near but not near enough, he must win this fight over the boy to make sure, He will never let his plans go wrong again.

"What the hell is this?!?!" Sanzo exclaimed seeing Goku's orb moving around rapidly.

"Let's see what's happening to him." The fighting god said pressing the orb.

The scene appeared before them, Goku writhing in pain on the ground, his eyes changing. Surely something bad is happening and they know what is it. The youkai is fighting for dominance, Goku then struggled to get up and when he did, dashed to the nearest tree and banged his head to it a couple of times. Sanzo and Homura watched in disbelief and pity but they know they can do nothing about it now. Goku sank to the ground, breathing heavily and after a few seconds, he fell unconscious. Sanzo made a motion to run to the boy but the fighting god quickly grabbed his arm to restrain him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I just can't watch him like that!" the monk spat shaking off Homura's grip.

"We're not sure whether the youkai won over him or not, what if he finds out we're here? It will ruin the whole plan, it will endanger Goku's life more. So if you want to help, just wait till the others get here." Homura shouted back

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I must do?!?!" Sanzo yelled pulling out his gun.

"So, you wanna fight?"

* * *

Goku stirred and fluttered open his eyes, he can hear screams somewhere but he isn't sure whether it's real or not. Somehow the voices seem familiar, he tried to move but found out he couldn't so he just sat there filtering the noises and listening intently to the yells. His eyelids began to weigh heavier by the second and it closed again, after some time it flew open revealing blood red eyes and his lips curved into a devilish smile.

"Do you know what the hell you just did?!? You disappeared right there and then, with Goku near you. You know how the youkai can sense that and still you did it!" Niji shouted hysterically as soon as Yume appeared.

"It was an accident!" the heretic girl spat.

"Now, look what you've done." Niji sighed pointing at the scene in front of them showing Sanzo and Homura getting ready for a fight.

Ummei appeared beside the two and looked at the scene with a grim face. Then approached the loom where Goku's fate rests and with a wave of her hand, a scene from Goku's cloth joined that of Sanzo and Homura's. They saw how Goku opened his eyes and looked around for the voices. They saw when it closed again and the second time it opened, they knew the youkai has finally gained control of the boy. He stood up, looked around for a long time before dashing to where Homura and Sanzo are.

* * *

Not knowing that the youkai knows their presence, the two started out a fight, Homura charged at Sanzo but the latter was quick to dodge the fighting god's attack but he unknowingly let go of the map causing it to fall to the ground. After another failed attack by Sanzo, Homura managed to inflict an injury to the monk knocking him down for a while. While looking to the ground, he saw the map, picked it up and examined it and saw Goku moving again. He pressed the orb and noticed the change in the boy and hat it means. Sanzo managed to get up, and is now steadying himself without Homura knowing it. Homura, still absorbed I the parchment noticed it late that his opponent is again on his feet ready to attack when a gunshot startled him. He ran straight to Sanzo, not for an attack but to pull him to safety as he saw Goku running towards their direction.

"What the---?!" Sanzo uttered as Homura nearly dragged him away from the site.

"I'll explain later. But we need to get out of here fast." Homura said as they ran.

"What's happening? Why the hell are we running away?!?"

"Just hut up we need to get as far away as possible!!" Homura continued

A strange sound was heard afterwards, it sounds like a jungle beast of some sort but they can't be sure, they stopped for a while to catch their breath. Silence ensued for some time and the two was able to calm down, but as Homura was about to tell Sanzo what he saw on the map, the bushes behind them moved and Goku, now taken over by the youkai sprang out of it. Before one of them can be grabbed, Homura and Sanzo disappeared into thin air.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gojyo, Hakkai and the monk Tai are nearing the forest but none are aware of what's happening to the others. They are currently going through a rough, uneven road when Tai suddenly dropped his staff and clutched his chest hard. Gojyo, noticing this, motioned for Hakkai to stop the jeep and looked at Tai.

"Hey, anything wrong?" Gojyo asked as he reached out to pat the monk's arms but as expected, it just passed through the ghost's transparent body.

"T-the youkai, I can feel his powers growing strong again." The two was shocked and Hakkai quickly made a grab for the map.

"K'so what's happening to them? Why are two of the orbs moving so fast followed by a third one?" Gojyo asked looking at the map.

"How is your heretic friend when you last heard of him?" Tai asked as he picked up his staff.

"Bad. He's weak in mind and body." Hakkai answered.

"Can it be possible that---?" Tai said looking worried.

"What?!?!" Gojyo blurted out.

"Can it be possible that the youkai has finally taken over your friend?" Tai whispered gravely as Hakkai started the jeep again.

* * *

"Does that mean Goku's already dead?" Niji asked the goddess beside her.

"Not yet." Came the only answer.

"What do you mean 'not yet'? Will he die?" the two looked at Ummei expecting an answer.

"I don't know. And I wouldn't want to know."

Ummei walked to looms and examined them one by one, with a sigh, she went back to her throne, glanced at Goku's tapestry that has stopped weaving and heaved a deep sigh and closed her eyes. Meanwhle her two subordinates have other thing to discuss.

"It's all your fault! If you didn't do such a reckless thing, none of this would happen! Now what?!?" Niji said to Yume.

"I told you it was an accident! And besides, I was just forced to do it."

"Ummei, you can turn back time can't you? Why don't you turn it back now to the time after you have finished the map and make Niji send it to them." Yume suggested.

"No I can't." was the only answer Ummei gave them.

"But why?"

"If I send Niji down there, things will go on smoothly except when the time comes to extricate the youkai from Goku. They will be able to kill the youkai but Goku will die." She explained with eyes still closed.

"But how did you know that?!" Yume gaped at her

"That is what I saw in the future." Niji's eyes widened.

"You changed the course of time?!?! But in doing that, you can be exiled!"

"No. I am the first to know what will happen in the future in the whole of Tenkai."

"But changing the course of time will alter everything in their life! If something worse happens, you know you are the cause of it!!!"

"I know that Niji, but I just can't let Goku die. Because if he did, I won't be surprised if Sanzo and the others will not resume their journey, maybe they can save him." Yume and Niji looked at the tapestries in front of them then back to the goddess.

"What will happen to them now? And what if they can't save him and the result would be more lives?"

"I don't know. The future hasn't presented itself to me yet. Only then can we know if my decision was wrong."

* * *

"Was that Goku?!?!" Sanzo asked as they went inside an abandoned cave.

"Yes. It looks like the youkai has overpowered him now." Sanzo punched the nearby tree hard.

"Shit! Where the hell are Hakkai and Gojyo?!?!" Homura looked at the map.

"It look's like they're near. And if I'm right, they have the spirit of the monk with them." He said noting the gray orb he saw.

"But they have to hurry before the youkai gets the better of us. The table is turned against us now." Sanzo sighed.

"Looks like we have to work this one out together." Homura said.

"Yeah. Guess so."

* * *

By now, Hkkai, Gojyo and Tai are walking inside the forest trying to find Sanzo and Homura. They are keen to avoid places near Goku and not to make so much noise. After a few more minutes of trek, they found themselves with Sanzo and Homura. After a few discussions, they went into planning their move.

"Okay, so how can we get that youkai find us?" Gojyo asked as they gathered around in a circle.

"We're going to meet him head on. Konzen and I will make him follow us to this cave where the rest of you are waiting. When we are here, Kenren and Tenpou will block the way he came and that's when you come in." Homura explained pointing to Tai

" After we beat him up, You're to subdue him while Konzen will try to get that youkai away from Goku's body and when he does, in to the jar he goes and off to Tenkai." Homura continued.

"Sounds good to me. Ya know, it's only now that I realize you have some brains too." Gojyo said

"But if I am to do that, I'll need a great amount of energy. I nned to use the body of either Hakkai or Gojyo for the process." Tai said.

"You can use mine." Hakkai said smiling at him.

" Thanks. I don't think anything can go wrong with this plan." Tai continued.

"Now, we just have to wait until tomorrow morning to put acytion to this plan.

Ytume stood ijn front of the looms watching everything that is happening. Ummei is sitting in front of a crystal table with a deck of cards on top. She started to shuffle it and after a while, cut it into three then she bring the three together before getting an amount of cards. She then started spreading out seven cards.

"Yeah. I agree with what Gojyo said. The whole lot of it." Yume said relieved and convinced with Homura's plan.

"That their plan will work?" Niji asked. Yume nodded

"Well, it might work." The girl shrugged.

"I don't think so." Ummei said. The two turned to her

"Why?"

Ummei motioned for the two to come to her. The two complied and saw the cards in front of her. Four out of the seven are already opened. The first is showing a scale. The second a devil. The third one, shows a bent figure trying to carry ten heavy poles. And the fourth, the one Ummei just turned a while ago shows a hanged man. The two asked for the meaning s and the goddess answered.

"Their past is Justice. Events happening in their past are those of a 'cause and effect' situations. It leads them to their present stae, The Devil. It may stand for ignorance as well as hopelesness. The third one represents the issues they are facing now. Ten of Wands meaning struggling over a heavy burden. The fourth as you can plainy see is that of a Hanged Man. It is their obstacle right now. It means reversal. So I don't think they pull that plan easily." She explained as she dismissed the two.

* * *

When morning came, Ummei, entered her weaving room closely followed by her two subordinates. There's a change with the young girl overnight. She seems to be happier and her face looks brighter now than yesterday. They checked on the others and saw them preparing for the big fight when Niji questioned the goddess.

"Why are you happy today? Is there some good news?" Ummei turned to her and smiled.

"But you just said that their plan will never work out. Why are you smiling now???" Yume asked puzzled.

"There. See it for yourselves" Ummei said pointing to the crsytal table in front of her throne.

The two went in front of t and saw the seven vards all facing up and Niji, knowing something about it tried to read the three other cards.

"Fifth card stands for their hopes and dreams. Chariot meaning victory, they are wishing to triumph over that youkai and bring Goku back." Niji explained to the heretic girl.

"Sixth card Wheel of Fortune." Niji said, her voice getting excited.

"Seventh, Star! Ummei! This is great! You sure you didn't alter them or something?!" Niji asked running to the girl.

"I didn't it's what the card says. And as you know they can enlighten us about the future. But I'm sure I can make the reading come true." She smiled.

"Can anyone tell me what's going on?" Yume said irritated.

"It's this. The sixth card represents where the situation leads and the card is the Wheel of Fortune. It means destiny, a turning point. And the last card is the outcome, Star it means Hope." Niji explained.

"And so?"

"They may have a chance to win this fight." Niji added

* * *

As for the group woke up ready to face the youkai and bring back Goku. They made the necessary arrangements and went to the cave before the time comes for their plan. When noon came, Homura and Sanzo went looking for Goku while the monk took over Hakkai's consciousness and waited for their time. Upon arriving to the cave where Goku is, Sanzo wen inside and saw the sleeping Goku. With sadness in his eyes, he brushed the stray hair from the boy's sleeping face and for a moment watched him. After that, he stepped back, took out his gun and pulled the trigger. The noise woke up Goku who snarled when he saw Sanzo. Sanzo made the run for it and when Goku went out of the cave, Homura greeted him with the blade of his flaming sword.

"I'm sorry Goku." He whispered as they ran.

"Are you sure this plan is going to work?" Sanzo asked as they went near the cave.

"Honestly? I'm not."

"Well, it's better than doing nothing."

The cave's in their line of sight and they know the second stage f the plan is about to begin. When Goku entered the cave after them, Gojyo pushed a rock to barricade themselves in and Hakkai, Sanzo and Homura lit torches inside.

"You have nowhere to run now you stupid youkai." Homura smirked.

"Give up and bring Goku back." Gojyo spat. Sanzo said his piece with a gunshot.

"I'm not going to bow to anyone of you. You just made the biggest mistake of your lives by closing the mouth of the cave. You will all die here and I will live!" he laughed. Gojyo, Homura and Sanzo attacked him.

The fight lasted for hours until all of them are beaten, tired, and wounded. Homura, Gojyo and Sanzo are all catching their breaths while the bleeding Goku still held on. When Sanzo fired another shot at Goku's chest, the boy fell down and Hakkai with the monk's spirit taking over him, who was watching the fight stepped out, grabbed his staff and stood in front of the now staggering Goku.

"You will pay for all the sins you've done!" He said as he chanted his prayers.

Goku's amber eyes widened as his body fell limp. He couldn't move a muscle. Then Homura and Sanzo though bleeding stood up, and with their sutras tried to extricate the youkai from Goku. It went on for several minutes until at last, they were able to pull the youkai out. Goku then fell to the ground half dead but with a faint smile on his face.

"A-arigatou gozaimasu minna-san." He said weakly before fainting.

After Sanzo and Homura heard this and saw Goku's life ebbing away, they lost their concentration and the youkai shoved Hakkai to the cave wall trying to pull an escape. Gojyo tried to stop him but with injuries, he too was thrown back by the youkai. Even the stone that blocked the cave's opening shattered when the youkai threw himself to it making an escape. Homura and Sanzo tried to run after it but their wounds slowed them down. But a few seconds more, a great cry was heard disturbing the peacefulness of the whole forest. They managed to look at what caused it and saw the youkai struggling inside a crystal block. In front of it stood Ummei and her subordinates flashing them a smile.

"Quick you two, it won't hold him for long." Ummei said to Homura and Sanzo.

"We're going to need the monk." Sanzo said

"Niji, Yume. Tell Tai to use Gojyo's body for a while. Goku's in dire need of help right now.

"Hai." The two ran towards the cave.

The crystal block started to shatter but then Gojyo came out from the cave and they started again. This time they succeeded and the youkai was placed inside the crystal jar. Everyone heaved a sigh and in no time, Sanzo went inside the cave to check on Goku while Ummei is healing Homura's wounds.

* * *

"Is he okay?" Sanzo asked Hakkai who nodded with a smile.

"He'll be feeling weak for a while though." The brunette added.

"S-sanzo?" Gokua sked, eyes startting to open.

"Hai. I'm here."

"Thanks for everything." Goku weakly said. Sanzo nodded.

* * *

Then, Ummei, Homura, Tai and Gojyo entered the cave and gave Goku a smile. Goku thabked eachnone of them even Homura for saving him. Seeing that he's still weak, Ummei produced a berry in her hands and gave it to Goku to eat. After swallowing, he felt his strength coming back and he's well again. Ummei also gave the berry to Sanzo and Gojyo who needed it. Homura was shortly nowhere to be seen but Ummei and her subordinates stayed for a while.

"It's better if you guys stay here for a while." Niji suggested.

"I think so too." Hakkai said.

"Ne, thanks a lot for helping them mister." Goku smiled at Tai.

"That's nothing. At least I can rest assured that the youkai will never pester anyone again." Tai smiled.

"By the way, won't you be punished for helping us?" Hakkai asked the goddess.

"Iie. I'm the best goddess of fate they can find." She winked.

"So, you guys take care okay. We'll be leaving you guys now but We'll be watching you closely." Ummei said as they disappeared with Tai.

"Well, loks like we're stuck with you again." Gojyo teased.

"Ah shaddup ero-kappa!"

* * *

After Hakkai and Gojyo went out to find some food, Goku approached Sanzo.

"Ne. Thanks a lot for helping me. Really." He said softly.

"That's nothing. Forget it." Sanzo said avoiding Goku's citrine eyes.

"Hai. I'll be going inside the cave now." Goku said as he walked away.

"Matte Goku!" the heretic stopped and turned to look at Sanzo."

"Thanks for being back with us." Sanzo smiled.

OWARI

* * *

A/N: At long, long last I'm finished!!!!! Kami-sama! I can't believe it!!!! Well, another one is coming up entitled Between Good and Evil so please watch out for it. I'm really glad I was able to finish this!!!! Well, please tell me what you think. Until next we meet. Love ya all!!!


End file.
